Pour toujours et à jamais
by Sedgie
Summary: Quand Emma, 16 ans, débarque dans une petite ville du Maine, elle n'imaginait pas dans quoi elle mettait les pieds.
1. Bienvenue à Storybrooke

**Et bien me revoilà, avec une fic qui me tient à coeur, vraiment, elle est courte : simplement 7 chapitres.  
**

**J'espère que vous aimerez !  
**

* * *

**Saison : AU**

**Pairing : Emma/Regina**

**Résumé : Quand Emma, 16 ans, débarque dans une petite ville du Maine afin de fuir Boston, elle n'imaginait pas dans quoi elle mettait les pieds.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Bienvenue à Storybrooke**

Malgré les vibrations et les mouvements intempestifs du bus, Emma avait trouvé le sommeil. La jeune fille était éreintée et elle n'eut pas de mal à s'endormir dans une position certes inconfortable mais efficace : Ayant pris les 2 sièges pour elle, sa veste en simili cuir rouge lui servant d'oreiller, recroquevillée.

Peu importait la destination, pourvu que ce soit loin de Boston … Elle avait fui la nuit pour être plus discrète et parce qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle avait sauté dans le premier bus à sa portée peu importait la destination tant que ce fichu bus l'emmenait loin, très loin, aussi loin que possible d'ici.

Alors elle avait pris la décision de s'arrêter dans la prochaine ville où elle se réveillerait, à condition qu'elle ait roulé au moins 2h. Et finalement, quand elle ouvrit les yeux et qu'elle jeta un œil à sa montre, plus de 4h s'était écoulée. Elle se redressa, se frottant le visage pour se réveiller.

Elle regarda par la fenêtre : il faisait nuit et elle semblait traverser une forêt assez dense.

E : « Super … » marmonna-t-elle s'imaginant déjà débarquer au plein milieu de nulle part, après tout c'est ce qu'elle cherchait non ?!

Mais quand l'épaisse forêt laissa place à une clairière puis finalement quelques toits de maisons, Emma reprit espoir. Elle se redressa et regarda alors autour d'elle : d'un coté la plage et de l'autre ce qui ressemblait à une petite ville portuaire avec une grande rue principale et un clocher la surplombant.

E : « Mouais … » dit-elle dubitative sur l'intérêt de cette ville, mais pourtant quand le bus s'arrêta, elle prit la décision de prendre son sac à dos et de sortir, remerciant promptement le chauffeur.

Une fois les pieds sur l'asphalte, elle regarda autour d'elle : il semblait qu'elle devait être sur l'artère principale de cette petite ville. Elle pouvait sentir l'air marin lui frôler les narines et l'iode s'empourprer dans ses cheveux. Elle avait besoin d'une douche, non… Elle avait besoin d'un lit.

Il devait surement y avoir un hôtel ou quelque chose d'approchant dans les parages, du moins elle l'espérait. Alors, tandis que le bus était déjà reparti ne descendant ni n'emportant aucun autre passager à part elle, elle se mit à la recherche d'un toit pour la nuit.

Et comme elle s'en doutait, la rue dans laquelle elle marchait était l'avenue principale avec ces commerces les plus influents : boulangerie, vétérinaire, garagiste, restaurant … Et un bed&breakfast juste à coté, caché dans une végétation assez dense s'il n'y avait pas eu de panneau, elle serait passé à coté … D'ailleurs, il semblait que les potentiels visiteurs soient passés à coté tant la poussière s'était accumulée et que la propreté du perron laissait à désirer. Mais peu lui importait, elle était trop fatiguée pour se lancer dans l'état des lieux.

Elle toqua puis entra : le comptoir était tout bonnement dans le même état que l'extérieur : poussiéreux, vieux, plein de toile d'araignée … Rien d'engageant pour la netteté des chambres …

E : « Y'a quelqu'un ? Hello ? »

Puis une femme d'un âge certain, au chignon plus qu'approximatif, sortit d'une pièce adjacente :

*** : « C'est pourquoi ? »

E : « J'aimerais une chambre pour la nuit. »

*** : « Dis-moi, tu es mineure ? »

E : « Et alors ? A mon avis je dois être la seule personne qui veuille bien dépenser des sous ici … Je me trompe ? »

La grand-mère fronça les sourcils de l'aplomb de la jeune fille et se plaça derrière le comptoir avant d'ouvrir son registre, désespérément, comme le pensait Emma.

*** : « Juste pour une nuit donc ? »

E : « Pour l'instant … »

La femme leva un sourcil avant d'offrir un sourire de façade à l'adolescente.

*** : « Je m'appelle Granny, du moins c'est comme ça que tout le monde m'appelle. »

E : « Emma. Emma Swan. »

*** : « Et d'où venez-vous jeune fille pour arriver si tard à Storybrooke ? »

E : « Storybrooke ? Sérieux ? » dit-elle d'un ton moqueur

*** : « … »

E : « Hm … Bon bref, on pourrait parler demain parce que là je suis vraiment crevée … A moins que la chambre soit pas en état … »

G : « Bien sur qu'elle l'est ! » s'offusqua la grand-mère « Ruby ! »

Après quelques secondes, une jeune fille, qui devait être de l'âge d'Emma, sortit de l'arrière salle, l'air ennuyé et morne

Ru : « Quoi ? » dit-elle lascivement

G : « Nous avons une invitée. Tu peux la conduire à la chambre 4. »

Ru : « Sérieux ? Cool ! Viens. »

G : « Et sois polie ! »

Ru : » Comme toujours mère-grand. »

G : » Et cesse de m'appeler ainsi ! « rumina-t-elle, mais la jeune fille, accompagnée d'Emma était déjà loin

Alors qu'elles montaient les marches en bois, craquant sur leurs pieds, Ruby, jeune fille grande et élancée aux cheveux brun et … rouge, engagea la conversation :

Ru : « Alors, tu viens d'où ? »

E : « Boston … »

Ru : « Boston ? Cool, j'adorerais y aller un jour ! Et qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? »

E : « J'en sais rien encore … C'est ta grand-mère ? »

Ru : « Ouais … Elle ronchonne beaucoup, mais elle est sympa … Dans l'ensemble. »

E : « Tu vis ici ? Avec elle ? »

Ru : « Yep, mes parents sont morts, depuis c'est ma grand-mère qui m'élève. »

E : « Et tu te fais des extra en bossant ici ? »

Ru : « Tu rigoles ?! Je bosse ici. Ca fait un moment que j'ai fais comprendre à ma grand-mère que les études, c'était pas fait pour moi. Mais elle m'oblige à suivre quand même des cours par correspondance, sous peine de me foutre dehors … Je bosse ici quelques fois, et le jour je suis serveuse au « Granny's diner » qui est un peu plus haut sur la rue. »

E : « Ah ouais j'ai pu le voir. »

Ru : « Tiens, voilà ta chambre, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Ca ressemble surement pas aux hôtels de Boston … »

E : « Tant mieux. Merci encore … »

Ru : « A demain. »

Emma ouvrit sa porte de chambre et eut la surprise de voir une chambre, certes dans un style assez vieillot, mais totalement entretenue : draps sentant le frais et le propre, pas un gramme de poussière sur les meubles, des vitres faites et claires …

Elle jeta un coup d'œil dehors : elle pouvait voir, de sa fenêtre, la rue principale. Quelques enseignes étaient éclairées, mais la rue était essentiellement lumineuse grâce aux multiples réverbères donnant un aspect étrangement glauque à la rue.

Mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec le brouhaha de Boston …

Elle se laissa alors tomber sur son lit et sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller, elle s'endormir dans un profond sommeil.

XXXX

Elle n'avait pas dormi aussi bien depuis … Elle ne saurait le dire mais le fait est que quand Ruby frappa à sa porte, elle grogna de dépit et la lumière du jour semblait lui détruire les quand elle les ouvrit.

E : « Pouahhhh ! »

Ru : « Hey Emma, t'es réveillée ?! »

La jeune fille se leva péniblement, s'étirant à s'en faire craquer les membres. Elle se leva et traina les pieds jusqu'à la porte qu'elle ouvrit pour laisser apparaitre une Ruby toute pimpante.

Ru : » Salut ! » dit-elle enjouée

E : « 'lut … »

Ru : « Ouh ronchon le matin ? »

E : « Ca t'arrive de pas réveiller les clients ? »

Ru : « Bah, je le fais pour toi hein … On ne sert le petit dej' que jusqu'à 9h30 … »

Emma leva un sourcil avant de jeter un œil sur sa montre : il était près de 9h23.

Ru : « Alors … Tu viens ? »

E : « Hm non … Tant pis je me passerais de petit dej', ce matin, j'ai trop envie de dormir. »

Ru : « Bon … Si tu veux quand même un chocolat chaud, tu n'auras qu'à venir au Granny's Diner. »

E : « Ok, ok. »

Ru : « Dors bien … »

E : « Mouais, c'est ça … »

Puis elle referma la porte, presque au nez de la jeune fille, et retourna sur son lit … Mais c'était fini, elle était réveillée et ne pourrait plus se rendormir, pour son plus grand malheur. Pour autant, elle prit son temps et sortit un débardeur blanc et des sous-vêtements avant de prendre une douche bien chaude. Quand elle sortit et qu'elle regarda par la fenêtre, elle constata que, de jour comme de nuit, la rue principale n'était pas des plus attractives. Le temps s'y était mis aussi et c'est son un épais manteau gris qu'Emma descendit et sortit. Elle marcha quelques mètres et explora du regard les commerces alentours rien d'exceptionnel en soi. Quelques passants croisés au détour d'un carrefour, qui ne semblaient absolument pas surpris, inquiets ou curieux de sa présence.

Puis, après quelques mètres, elle vit enfin le Granny's Diner et s'y engouffra. L'intérieur n'avait rien d'exceptionnel non plus et l'on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il croulait sous les clients. Elle entra et tout de suite reconnu la voix stridente de Ruby l'alpaguant de derrière le bar.

Ru : « Hey Emma ! »

Cette dernière, soulagée de voir enfin un visage familier, soupira d'aise avant de s'asseoir au comptoir.

Ru : « Qu'est-ce que je te sers ? »

E : « Hm … Chocolat chaud, cannelle. »

Ru : « Intéressant comme mélange, mais efficace, je t'apporte ça tout de suite. »

E : « Merci. »

Emma attrapa un journal laissé à l'abandon sur le comptoir journal au nom pas très original « _la Gazette de Storybrooke_ » … Storybrooke … Quand elle y pensait, ce nom était somme toute ridicule pour une petite ville. Elle survola les news, faits divers et autres rubrique nécrologique avant d'entendre la clochette de la porte d'entrée résonner. Machinalement, elle se tourna pour voir qui entrait, même si, fondamentalement elle ne connaissait personne ici et qu'elle s'en fichait.

C'est une jeune fille qui semblait plus âgée qu'Emma, qui fit son entrée. Elle alla directement s'installer à une table à l'écart et ouvrit un journal. Son allure n'avait rien à voir avec celle qu'arborait la majorité des habitants de cette ville : tailleur sombre et semblant d'une grande marque, brushing impeccable et bijoux discrets mais efficaces.

Ru : « Tiens. »

Emma sursauta presque en se retournant et voyant Ruby lui tendant une tasse.

E : « C'est qui ? »

Ru : « Oh … Une habituée, elle vient toujours à 10h. Regina Mills. C'est la fille de la mairesse de la ville. Une barge … »

E : « Qui ça la mairesse ou la fille ? »

Ru : « Tu veux mon avis ? Les deux le sont. »

E : « Ah ? Elle a pas l'air si barge que ça … »

Ru : « Tu lui donnes quel âge ? »

Emma se retourna une nouvelle fois et regarda attentivement la silhouette gracieuse de la jolie brune.

E : « J'en sais rien, je dirais … 20-22 … Pour être large, je dirais … pas plus de 25. »

Ru : « Ca c'est clair qu'elle a pas plus de 25 … Elle en a 17. »

E : « Tu plaisantes ? »

Elle cria plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, attirant, du coup, le regard de la brunette, avant que cette dernière, d'un air de dédain, ne replonge dans son journal.

Ru : « Bon excuse-moi je vais la servir. »

Ruby partit directement en cuisine et revint avec une tasse de café au lait qu'elle amena directement à Regina.

Ru : « Voilà. »

R : « Merci. » dit-elle sans décrocher ses yeux du journal

Emma assista à la scène avec perplexité : cette fille avait son âge et pourtant, elle paraissait bien plus vieille. Elle la trouvait belle, très belle … Quand Ruby revint, se fut pour s'asseoir à ses cotés, vu le peu de clients présents, elle avait tout loisir de faire une petite pause.

E : « Parle-moi un peu plus de cette fille. »

Ru : « Pourquoi ? »

E : « Bah j'en sais rien … Avec toi, c'est la seule fille de notre âge que je rencontre. »

Ru : « Je te présenterais Mary Margaret, et Ashley … Elles sont autrement plus fun que Regina. »

E : « Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Qu'elle est pas fun ? »

Ru : « Parce que c'est le cas … Y'a qu'à voir ses fringues pour se dire que c'est pas la joie vestimentaire. Et puis … Y'a ça mère aussi … »

E : « Sa mère ? »

Ru : « Elle est … Spéciale. »

E : « Comment ça spéciale ? »

Ru : « Elle est un brin autoritaire …. J'ai jamais rien vu de tel. Regina peut pas faire un pas sans qu'elle soit derrière ou qu'elle ne la surveille. Elle a un emploi du temps millimétré, des activités pour toute sa journée. Elle n'est jamais allée à l'école avec nous, elle avait toujours un précepteur, même encore aujourd'hui. Sa mère la destine à être une fille du grand monde : épouser un richissime petit vieux ou encore entreprendre une grande carrière d'avocate. La preuve, elle vient tous les matins à 10h ici, elle prend toujours la même chose, reste à peu près le même temps et repart toujours au même endroit après. Sa venue ici c'est son seul moment de libre que lui laisse sa mère avant son marathon de la journée. »

E : « C'est triste … »

Ru : « J'en sais rien … Elle est toujours à part des autres. Sa mère met une certaine distance, elle veut pas qu'on se mélange … Et puis Regina aussi ne vient pas nous parler. Elle est jamais venue à une fête ou une sortie … Elle reste toujours à part, cloitrée dans son mutisme et son dédain. »

E : « Ca ne doit pas être une si mauvaise fille que ça … Et à mon avis, c'est contre sa volonté qu'elle agit ainsi. »

Ru : « Tu n'es là que depuis 1 journée à peine, et tu penses savoir mieux que moi, moi qui la côtoie depuis des années. » rigola-t-elle

E : « Bah je dis ça parce que … Tu dis que son seul moment de liberté c'est le matin à 10h ? Que c'est le seul moment ou elle peut faire ce qu'elle veut ? »

Ru : » Oui c'est ça. »

E : « Et finalement, elle le passe ici tous les matins … Avec toi et ton café au lait. » dit-elle dans un clin d'œil avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la table de Regina

Elle se posta droite comme un « i » devant la table et lança un chaleureux « Hey ! » ne décrochant qu'un furtif regard de la part de Regina.

Voyant qu'elle était peu loquace, elle s'assit en face d'elle. Regina posa alors son journal à coté d'elle et la fixa, un sourcil levé. Emma afficha alors un large sourire :

E : « Salut ! »

R : « … »

E : « Je m'appelle Emma, Emma Swan. »

R : « Enchantée. » lâcha-t-elle sur un ton monocorde et simplement poli

E : « Moi de même ! »

R : « Tu es nouvelle ici, je ne t'ai jamais vu encore … »

E : « Exact, je suis arrivée hier soir. »

R : « Les nouveaux habitants sont rares ici. »

E : « Oh je ne suis pas une nouvelle habitante, je suis de passage seulement. »

R : « De passage ? »

E : « Ouais … Je me suis arrêtée pour la nuit … Mais qui sait, je pourrais restée un peu plus longtemps, on verra. »

R : « Tu es seule ? »

E : « Ouaip. »

R : « Pas de parents ? »

E : « Non. Je préfère être autonome. » Dit-elle dans un sourire

R : « Ah vraiment … » soupira-t-elle, suspicieuse

E : « Alors … Tu serais prête à me faire faire une petite visite des lieux ? »

R : « Non désolée, mais je n'ai pas le temps. Vois ça avec Ruby. » lui dit-elle en lançant un regard vers la jeune fille derrière le comptoir en train d'essuyer des verres.

E : « Si j'avais envie de visiter avec elle, je le lui aurais demandé, mais c'est à toi que j'ai demandé. » répondit-elle avec aplomb

R : « Et tu demandes souvent aux gens de t'accompagner sans connaitre leur nom ? »

E : « Oh mais je connais le tien Regina Mills. »

Regina leva ses sourcils, amusée, avant de plier son journal, de finir sa tasse de café et de se lever, enfilant sa veste. Elle lui sourit poliment puis sortit, laissant une Emma amusée, un léger sourire en coin sur le visage. Ruby la rejoignit et s'assit promptement à la place qu'occupait, quelques secondes plus tôt, Regina :

Ru : « Alors ça, j'arrive pas à le croire ! »

E : « Quoi ? »

Ru : « Tu as engagé la conversation avec Regina Mills ! »

E : « Bah en quoi c'est surprenant ? Je veux dire, elle est sympa finalement … »

Ru : « Sympa ? Mais elle t'a regardé avec un dédain … «

E : « Si tu savais … Le dédain est pas le pire regard qu'on m'ait accordé. » dit-elle avec un large sourire

Ru : « Vous avez parlé de quoi ? »

E : « De tout et de rien … Je lui ais proposé qu'elle me fasse faire le tour du proprio. »

Ru : « Pfff … Tu parles, le jour où elle acceptera, c'est qu'elle sera libérée du joug de sa mère. »

E : « Tu parles de cette femme comme si s'était la pire des marâtres. »

Ru : « Parce que c'est le cas … Tu sais, on dit des choses sur elles … »

E : « De quoi tu parles ? »

Ru : « C'est que des trucs de gamins hein mais … Cette Cora Mills … On dirait … Une sorcière. »

E : « Une sorcière ? »

Ru : « Ouais, tu verrais : elle ne sort pratiquement jamais de chez elle ou de son bureau. Elle s'habille toujours de manière sombre et ne sourit jamais … Elle fout la trouille à tout le monde. »

E : « Si c'est vraiment le cas, alors pourquoi les habitants ont voté pour elle ? »

Ru : « Bah justement … On se demande si elle leur a pas jeté un sort ! »

E : « C'est débile … » souffla-t-elle

Ru : « Bah pas tant que ça … J'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir eu un autre maire qu'elle… »

E : « Peu importe, sa fille n'a pas à être un copier-coller de sa mère … »

Ru : « Bah c'est bien parti pour. Mais un conseil, si tu veux vraiment sympathiser avec Regina, fais attention avec sa mère … Elle a les yeux partout, à vrai dire, partout où Regina va. Elle la surveille tout le temps où qu'elle aille, quoiqu'elle fasse et à qui qu'elle parle. Elle doit surement savoir déjà que tu lui as parlé ce matin. »

E : « Ridicule … » s'esclaffa-t-elle

Et pourtant elle ne pu détacher ses yeux de la silhouette au loin qui marchait fièrement : Regina était une belle jeune fille, à n'en pas douter, mais le mince voile de tristesse qui la recouvrait, ternissait son image. Emma la regarda marcher sur ce trottoir jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse au détour d'un tournant.

Ru : « Vraiment Emma, tu devrais faire attention à elle … »

XXXX

C : « Ou étais-tu ? »

R : « Je prenais mon petit déjeuner au Granny's Diner comme tous les matins. »

Regina était à peine revenue chez elle que sa mère, semblant sortie de derrière un meuble, l'apostropha :

C : « Tu es en retard, ton précepteur t'attend. »

R : « Désolée maman … »

C : « Tu le sais pourtant qu'il arrive tous les jours à 10h45. Si ça continue, tu devras te passer de ce petit déjeuner en ville. »

R : « Oh non s'il te plait … Ca me permet de m'aérer la tête afin de mieux commencer ma journée. » argumenta-t-elle justement

C : « Il ne faudra pas que tu prennes l'habitude d'avoir certaines libertés … »

Regina sourit poliment puis monta dans sa chambre. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit avant de repenser à cette jeune fille bien énigmatique qui était apparue ce matin. Elle n'eut pas le loisir d'y repenser plus, on frappa à sa porte :

R : « Oui ? »

C : « Il t'attend. »

Regina souffla alors : elle savait que sa mère faisait tout cela pour elle, pour qu'elle ait une vie plus aisée à l'avenir. Elle savait que sa mère en avait bavé à son âge et qu'elle avait fait de lourds sacrifices pour offrir à sa famille une vie plus agréable.

Alors, elle comprenait que pour vivre une vie rêvée, elle devait prendre sur elle maintenant et faire ce qu'elle lui disait. C'était contraignant et terriblement injuste mais elle aimait à penser que, plus tard, tout cela lui servirait.

Alors, elle se plia de bonnes ou mauvaises grâces à tout ça. Elle savait qu'elle louperait certainement des choses de jeunes filles de son âge, mais qu'était-ce comparé à un avenir glorieux et prospère …

XXX

Ru : « Mary, Ashley, je vous présente Emma, elle est nouvelle en ville. »

M : « Nouvelle ? Y'a peu de nouveaux à Storybrooke. »

E : « C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. »

M : « Tu es venue seule ? »

E : « Ouaip. »

A : « Tu veux dire … Que tu as fugué de chez toi ? »

E : « Ce n'était pas chez moi … »

Ru : « Elle vient de Boston. »

A : « Boston ? Ce n'est pas à coté. »

E : « A vrai dire, j'ai débarqué ici un peu au hasard. »

M : « On s'en doute bien personne ne vient à Storybrooke par envie. Y'a rien ici. »

E : « Justement, j'aimerais m'en rendre compte par moi-même. »

Ru : « Je t'aurais bien emmené mais mon job … »

M : « Moi je veux bien. Ca va être rapide, y'a pas grand-chose à voir ici. »

E : « J'en jugerais par moi-même. »

A : « Comparé à Boston, c'est assez plat ici. »

Emma sourit alors et, accompagnée par Mary et Ashley, elle fit le tour, rapide, de la ville. A vrai dire, mis à part la grande rue, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à voir. Elles se rendirent sur la plage où quelques enfants aventuraient leurs pieds. Elles se posèrent sur un banc.

A : « Et voilà … C'est pas violent hein ? »

E : « J'aime assez … C'est calme et les gens ont l'air … Sympa. »

M : « C'est sur que ça n'a rien à voir avec Boston … »

E : « Et tant mieux. Si je voulais me retrouver dans une ville comme Boston, je serais restée là-bas. »

M : « Alors, tu vas rester longtemps ici ? «

E : « J'en sais rien … J'ai la bougeotte. Quand ça va plus, je m'en vais. »

A : « Cette vie de bohème … Je sais pas si je pourrais moi … J'aime avoir des racines, un endroit sûr. »

M : « Moi aussi … J'ai hâte d'avoir une maison, une famille … »

E : « Ecoutez-vous : on dirait 2 adultes déjà, c'est déprimant. »

A : « En plus, elle dit ça parce qu'elle a déjà trouvé l'homme de sa vie ! »

M : « N'importe quoi ! »

A : « Ah oui ? Et ce David Nolan alors … »

M : « Et toi avec ton Sean ! »

Emma sourit alors, amusée par tant de gamineries typiquement féminines … Elle, n'était pas du genre relation amoureuse, d'ailleurs, elle n'avait jamais eu le loisir d'en avoir de sérieuse … Sa vie était assez compliquée comme ça pour rajouter un homme là dedans.

De plus, assez autonome et solitaire, elle aimait bouger et ne voulait certainement pas un petit ami collant et la freinant dans ses envies d'ailleurs.

Elles restèrent à parler de tout et de rien, surtout de rien … D'histoires de lycée auxquelles Emma se fichait, ne fréquentant pas le dit lycée, mais peu importait … Il était agréable de ne plus se sentir en marge des autres et d'avoir ce qui ressemblait à des amies.

Oui, elle pouvait envisager de rester un peu plus longtemps dans cette étrange ville.

XXXX

Ru : « Punaise quelle journée ! »

Ruby s'affala sur une chaise, en face d'Emma qui était revenue au Granny's Diner après une longue balade autour de la ville. Il était tard et visiblement Ruby avait fini son service.

Ru : « Purée, je suis naze … Faudrait vraiment que j'ai de l'aide. »

E : « De l'aide ? »

Ru : « Pour les shift matin et soir … J'enchaine toute la journée, j'ai plus de vie sociale, et crois-moi, j'en ais bien une, mais on dirait pas. »

E : « Bah si tu veux … Moi je pourrais. »

Ru : « Sérieux ? Mais … Tu comptes rester ? »

E : « Pour l'instant … Et je vais pas pouvoir continuer à vivre sur mes économies alors : ça t'arrange, ça m'arrange, tout le monde est content. »

Ru : « Le truc c'est que le resto appartient à ma grand-mère … Va falloir la convaincre. »

E : « Je peux être persuasive quand je veux. »

Ru : « Si tu veux on rentre ensemble. »

E : « Je t'attends. »

Et une fois rentrées au B&B, Emma en perdit pas de temps et alla parler à Granny.

E : « Hey, je peux vous parler ? »

G : » Encore là ? »

E : « Charmant … Bref, je me disais … Ruby a besoin d'aide, et je sais que ça vous soulagerait. »

G : « Ah oui ? »

E : « Bah ouais … Vous êtes âgée et je pourrais vous aider. »

G : « Tu as un sacré culot, on dirait Ruby et s'il y a bien une chose dont je n'ai pas besoin c'est d'une seconde Ruby, j'ai déjà bien assez avec une seule ! »

E : « … »

G : « Mais en même temps … Une aide ne serait pas superflu, ici ou au resto. »

E : « Alors ? »

G : « Alors … Bienvenue à Storybrooke. »


	2. Tu m'intéresses

**Chapitre 2 Tu m'intéresses**

Ru : « La vache Emma … Fais gaffe. »

E : « Désolée … J'ai du mal avec les tasses. »

Ru : « Ouais, bah le but c'est de m'aider pas d'empirer mon job ! »

E : « Hey, je suis novice en la matière ok ? Si tu y mets pas du tien pour être un peu pédagogue, on y arrivera pas. »

Ru : « Ok, ok … On souffle et on reprend : tu mets le perco comme ça, tu tournes douuuucement et ensuite tu appuies, ok ? »

E : « Ok, ok … Comme ça ? »

Ru : « Voilà ! Maintenant tu es une vraie barista ! »

E : « Et quand est-ce que tu m'apprendras à faire les tacos ? »

Ru : « Quand tu maitriseras la force petit padawan ! »

E : « T'es grave toi ! »

Et alors que Ruby était en train de replacer sur l'étagère quelques verres. La clochette de l'entrée retentit Emma releva le nez et sourit en voyant, à 10h pile, Regina passer la porte du resto. Elle s'assit, comme hier à la même table et effectua les mêmes gestes. Ruby avait déjà préparé son café mais Emma s'en empara et le lui apporta.

E : « Et voilà : café au lait. »

Regina fronça les sourcils et leva son regard du journal :

R : « Toi ? Tu … Tu travailles ici ? »

E : « Yep. Temporairement certes, mais c'est toujours ça. A vrai dire, Storybrooke gagne là un membre influent de la communauté. »

R : « Oh j'en suis sûre. » dit-elle sarcastiquement

E : « Alors, quoi de prévu aujourd'hui ? »

R : « Est-ce que ton job implique aussi d'importuner la clientèle ? »

E : « Non, mais elle implique de veiller au bien-être et au confort de ses clients. »

R : « Excuse-moi, mais … Je n'ai pas le temps. »

Elle se leva et attrapa son mug. Et alors qu'elle était déjà sortie, Emma enleva prestement son tablier qu'elle envoya à Ruby. »

E : « Je prends ma pause ! »

Ru : « Mais tu viens à peine de prendre ton service ! »

E : « Ouais bah, je la prends maintenant ! »

Et sans plus attendre elle sortit à son tour et rejoignit Regina d'un pas rapide.

E : « Hey, attends-moi. »

R : « Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ? »

E : « Bah rien, discuter un peu. »

R : « Et pourquoi avec moi ? »

E : « Bah je sais pas … Parce que tu m'intéresses ! » dit-elle dans un sourire

R : « Vraiment ? »

E : « Bah ouais, pourquoi tu en doutes ? Tu es vraisemblablement intéressante, contrairement à ce que les gens pensent. »

R : « Et que pensent les gens ? »

E : « Des conneries … C'est pas important. Alors, tu vas ou comme ça ? »

R : « Cours d'italien. »

E : « Wow, la classe ! c'est sexy une femme qui parle plusieurs langues. Moi je sais dire « je t'aime », « oui et non », « merci, bonjour, au revoir » et « ou sont les toilettes » dans au moins 5 langues, c'est pas mal non ? »

R : « Si tu le dis. »

E : « T'es pas bavarde hein … »

R : « Et toi tu l'es visiblement trop. »

E : « J'ai plein de choses à dire, c'est pour ça. »

R : « Alors comme ça, tu as décidé de rester ici ? »

E : « Pour un temps au moins. Ca me plait ici. »

R : « On se demande bien pourquoi. Il n'y a rien ici. »

E : « Moi je trouve au contraire, qu'il y a des trucs intéressants. »

R : « Si tu le dis. »

E : « Hey, ça te dirait qu'on sorte un soir ensemble ? »

R : « Non, merci, je n'ai pas le temps. »

E : « Ah c'est sur que quand on s'habille comme un ministre, on peut qu'avoir un emploi du temps de ministre. »

R : « Tu as quelque chose à redire sur mes vêtements peut-être ?! »

E : « Bah, c'est la première fois que je vois une ado de 17 ans s'habiller comme une nana d'une trentaine d'années. »

R : « C'est sur que c'est bien mieux que d'enfiler des fringues qui, visiblement, ont 2 tailles en moins. »

E : « Oh oh, on attaque hein … Moi qui pensais que tu n'avais aucune répartie. Et puis … »

Emma bondit devant la jeune fille, lui coupant la route et la forçant à s'arrêter puis elle leva sa veste en tournant sur elle-même :

E : « Tu le trouves vraiment trop petit ? »

R : « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

E : « Je te demande si c'est vraiment trop petit. »

R : « Tu as toujours été aussi vulgaire ? »

E : « Et toi, t'as toujours été aussi coincée ? »

R : « Excuse-moi ? » dit-elle offusquée

E : « Bah c'est vrai quoi … Moi je te verrais bien en rouge, ça va toujours super bien aux brunes. Et puis t'es bien foutue, tu devrais mettre des trucs qui mettent tes formes en valeurs. »

R : » Tu es quoi exactement ? La première serveuse styliste de Storybrooke ?! » lâcha-t-elle avec dédain

E : « Tu serais surprise de savoir de quoi je suis capable. » dit-elle en s'approchant d'elle, si près que Regina dû reculer d'un pas

R : « Tu … Tu es folle. »

E : « Ah ça, c'est surement vrai. Tu le penserais encore plus si je t'embrassais là maintenant … »

R : « Quoi ? Mais … T'es complètement dingue ! »

E : « T'inquiètes, je te charriais … » dit-elle en s'éloignant d'elle

C'est à ce moment là que Regina la vit … Sur le trottoir d'en face, à une centaine de mètres. Elle se crispa alors et écarquilla d'horreur ses yeux :

E : « Bah qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme … »

Puis elle se tourna à son tour et suivit son regard qui se posa … Sur une femme. Vu la prestance et le regard noir, ça ne pouvait être que la mère de Regina. Cette dernière, reprit sa marche :

E : « Hey, bah attends ! Alors, tu veux qu'on se voit ? » dit-elle en lui attrapa le bras

R : « Ecoute-moi … Laisse tomber et … Pars. »

E : »Mais je veux aller nulle part moi. » s'amusa-t-elle

R : « Non, tu comprends pas n'insistes pas … S'il te plait. »

Et quand elle vit le regard supplique de la jolie brune, elle fronça les sourcils … Elle fit un pas en arrière alors et lui lâcha le bras. Regina s'éloigna alors d'une marche rapide, tandis qu'Emma ne pu que la voir partir, puis elle jeta un œil sur la silhouette toujours présente de la mère de Regina : cette dernière la fixait intensément, d'un regard qui aurait pu lui transpercer le cœur. Puis au bout d'un moment à se fixer l'une et l'autre, La femme partit, un air dédaigneux sur le visage. Emma, elle, retourna au resto ou Ruby l'attendait de pied ferme.

Ru : « Ayé, tu t'es bien amusée ?! »

E : « Ouais … Hey, sois pas si chiante ! »

Ru : « Je me demande bien ce que tu lui trouves à cette fille elle est étrange, vaniteuse et … dangereuse. »

E : « Dangereuse ? Bientôt tu vas me dire que c'est une criminelle en puissance … En parlant de criminelle, sa mère en tient une couche. Enfin je pense que c'est sa mère. »

Ru : » Tu as vu Cora Mills ? »

E : « Je suppose oui elle m'a littéralement fusillé du regard simplement parce que je parlais avec sa fille. »

Ru : « Tu lui as parlé ? »

E : « Non, elle était sur le trottoir d'en face. Et tant mieux remarque, elle a pas l'air commode. Je comprends comment et pourquoi Regina est si coincée. »

Ru : » Emma … Tu devrais faire attention à toi tu sais, les Mills sont pas une famille fréquentable … Ils ont de l'influence, ils peuvent facilement te rendre la vie invivable … Ils l'ont déjà fait. »

E : « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Ruby regarda tout autour d'elle, comme si elle voulait écarter les oreilles indiscrètes Emma l'imita, se demandant bien qui pourrait les entendre vu que le resto était vide, puis approcha son visage à la demande de l'index de Ruby qui l'invita :

Ru : « Regina n'a pas toujours été aussi coincée. Y'a 2 ans … Regina fréquentait un garçon, Daniel. Ils étaient mignons tous les deux, un vrai petit couple, tout le monde les enviait. Tous sauf la mère de Regina. Sous prétexte qu'il n'était pas d'une famille aisée, sa mère a forcé Regina à le quitter elle a refusé, alors sa mère lui a fait vivre un véritable calvaire, jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède. »

E : « Elle a quitté son mec à cause de sa mère ? »

Ru : « Ouais … Evidemment, personne ne le dit, on fait tous croire que c'est parce que Daniel et Regina ne s'entendaient plus. Mais la vérité était tout autre. Mais c'est pas fini : Regina a menti à sa mère : elle lui a fait croire qu'ils avaient rompu, mais en fait, elle continuait à le voir en cachette. »

E : « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Ru : « La famille de Daniel s'est retrouvé ruinée dans les mois suivants à cause d'un truc sanitaire … Du coup, sans ressources, ils ont du déménager. »

E : « Tu penses que les Mills ont fait faire faillite à l'entreprise des parents de Daniel ? »

Ru : « Complètement, je suis pas la seule à le penser Regina elle-même le pensait avant que sa mère ne lui embrume le cerveau. »

E : « Ca craint quand même … »

Ru : « Et depuis, personne n'ose s'approcher de Regina par peur des représailles de sa mère. C'est pour ça que je te dis de faire gaffe. Regina est particulière mais sa mère est carrément flippante et si elle t'a dans le nez, elle pourrait te pourrir la vie. »

E : « Je m'en fous, elle sait pas à qui elle a à faire. Je viens de Boston moi, des vieilles rabougries et totalement frustrées, j'en ais connu et maté ! »

Ru : « Tu me fais rire … Mais si tu continues à tourner autour de Regina, tu vas vite te rendre compte de sa pugnacité. »

E : « Le truc c'est que j'ai l'esprit de contradiction : plus tu me dis de pas faire quelque chose, plus je vais insister ! » s'amusa-t-elle

Ru : « Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves à cette fille ? »

E : « J'en sais rien … Je la trouve étrange et attirante. »

Ru : « Attirante ? Je savais pas que … »

E : « Que quoi ? Que j'étais gay ? Normal, à moins que ça soit marqué sur mon front. » dit-elle dans un sourire

Ru : « Peu importe, je m'en fous, je t'apprécie assez pour te mettre une dernière fois en garde. Fais attention à toi, où tu finiras comme Daniel. J'aimerais pas que tu partes, alors que tu viens juste d'arriver. »

E : « Je me doute que si Cora Mills ne trouvait pas à la hauteur un charmant garçon, elle pourrait déchanter encore plus vite en voyant une fille tourner autour de la sienne. »

Ru : « Ne rigole pas avec ça ! Et sinon … Comme ça tu es gay ? » minauda-t-elle

E : « Intéressée ? » lui renvoya-t-elle coquinement

Ru : « Ca se pourrait … Disons que … Je ne me positionne pas. Si l'herbe est plus verte chez la voisine que chez le voisin, pourquoi pas. »

Emma et Ruby échangèrent un regard complice …

XXX

C : « Qui était-ce ? »

R : « … »

Regina détestait le moment du repas : assise au bout de la table, sa mère en face d'elle, et généralement son père entre les 2, qui ne faisait que figuration. Ce moment était prétexte à Cora Mills pour poser d'innombrables questions, véritable interrogatoire, à sa fille sur le déroulement de la journée. Et ce soir, Cora Mills avait un sujet tout trouvé.

C : « Regina, je te parle ! »

R : « Désolée maman. Tu disais ? »

C : « Qui était cette jeune fille blonde avait qui tu parlais dans la rue ce matin ? »

R : « Oh c'est … Une nouvelle. Elle demandait son chemin. »

C : « Une nouvelle ? Vraiment ? »

R : « Oui. A ce que j'ai compris, elle travaille au Granny's Diner et loge au B&B. »

C : « Elle est seule ? Pas de parents ? »

R : « Je ne crois pas non. »

C : « Hmm …. »

Chacune mangea en silence alors puis Cora reprit :

C : « Demain pas d'équitation. »

R : « Pourquoi ? »

C : « Je dois m'absenter. »

R : « Je peux y aller sans toi. »

C : « Effectivement, mais je préfère être présente pour ce cours. »

R : « … »

C : « A la place, tu auras piano. »

Regina serra sa mâchoire : elle savait qu'en qualité de maire, sa mère avait des avantages financiers qui permettait à Regina de pouvoir suivre des cours particulier d'équitation, de danse, de dessin ou encore de piano. Elle avait aussi, en plus de ses cours traditionnels, des cours supplémentaires de langues et des cours renforcés en mathématiques.

Son emploi du temps était géré de 9H le matin a 19h le soir, avec quelques pauses comme, notamment, sa demie heure a 10h.

R : « Très bien. »

H : « J'aurais aimé emmener Regina à Boston, il y a une exposition sur l'art contemporain. »

R : « Oh oui ! »

C : « Pas question, nous irons ce week-end. On ne peut pas chambouler sa semaine, sinon il faudra annuler son précepteur ou autre, pas question. »

Regina échangea un sourire avec son père lui signifiant « merci quand même d'avoir essayé ». Elle avait toujours eu plus d'affinité avec son père, avec lequel elle partageait l'amour de l'équitation c'était d'ailleurs durant un de ces cours, qu'elle avait rencontré Daniel : le jeune garçon travaillait à l'écurie pour se faire un peu d'argent.

R : « Je … Je peux monter ? »

C : « Tu n'as plus faim ? »

R : « Je suis fatiguée. »

C : « Très bien. »

Elle se leva alors et alla embrasser son père sur le front avant de lui murmurer un « bonne nuit », puis elle se tourna vers sa mère et fit une petite révérence, comme sa mère le lui avait enseigné, en souhaitant une bonne nuit, puis elle monta dans sa chambre.

Regina était fatiguée … Tout cela était pour son bien, mais elle était fatiguée de tout cela. Elle s'affala sur son lit et regarda son plafond … Puis elle sourit : elle repensa à Emma. Cette fille mystérieuse venue de nulle part avait le don de l'amuser autant que de l'énerver : son franc parler, ses regards insistants, ses sous-entendus … Elle l'amusait et pourtant, comme avec toutes les autres, elle devrait instaurer une certaine distance avec elle, sous peine de représailles de la part de sa mère. Emma était bien trop gentille pour que Regina lui fasse subir sa mère.

Puis elle entendit un bruit … Puis 2 … quelque chose tapait dans sa fenêtre. Elle se leva et regarda par la vitre : elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux : derrière la haie, Emma était là. Quand elle la vit à la fenêtre, elle lui fit signe signe auquel répondit machinalement Regina. Elle ouvrit doucement sa fenêtre :

R : « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

E : « Ca fait très Roméo et Juliette sur le balcon cette histoire nan ? »

R : « Miss Swan ! »

E : « Miss Swan ? C'est bien la première fois qu'on m'appelle comme ça, mais parce que c'est toi, il n'y aura que toi pour m'appeler ainsi. »

R : « Moi fort, on va t'entendre ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

E : « J'ai pas eu ma réponse tout à l'heure, alors je viens la chercher directement à la source. »

R : « Quelle réponse ? »

E : « Est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi demain soir ? »

R : « Je ne peux pas sortir … Désolée. »

E : « Même pas 5 minutes ? »

R : « 5 minutes ? Autant ne pas sortir si c'est pour risquer de se faire prendre pour seulement 5 minutes. »

D'un seul coup, Emma s'agrippa à la rembarre et habilement, tel un singe, elle monta sur l'immense pommier, bordant la maison. Elle se trouva bientôt à la hauteur de Regina :

R : « Mais tu es folle ! »

E : « Tu devrais le savoir maintenant non ? » dit-elle dans un sourire

R : « Tu pourrais tomber. De plus, tu viens d'entrer dans une propriété privée, si ma mère te voit … »

E : « Quoi ? Elle pourrait m'enfermer ? »

R : « Ou pire encore ! »

E : « Le meilleur moyen qu'elle me chope pas, ça serait de me faire monter dans ta chambre. » lui lança-t-elle coquinement d'un clin d'œil

R : « Mais … Non ! » s'offusqua Regina

E : « T'es sure … »

Elle s'approcha alors, vacillant sur la branche, jusqu'à arriver à 2m de Regina et sa fenêtre.

R : « Parce que tu crois que si ma mère te voit dans ma chambre, elle va mieux le prendre ? »

E : « Ah bah tout dépend de ce qu'on est en train d'y faire … »

R : « Tu ne t'arrêtes donc jamais avec ces allusions scabreuses ? Je ne suis absolument pas de ce genre là … »

E : « Gay ? Tu peux le dire tu sais, c'est pas interdit. »

R : « Tu … Tu l'es ? » demanda-t-elle timidement

E : « Yep. Et maintenant, je sais ce que tu penses, on parie ? »

R : « Ah oui ? »

E : « Tu te demandes comment c'est d'embrasser une fille, non ? »

R : « Absolument pas, perdu. »

E : « Mais tu aimerais bien hein … Ne mens pas, je peux savoir quand on me ment, et toi, je sais que tu mens quand tu dis ne pas être intéressée. Parce que moi, je te le redis, tu m'intéresses. »

R : « On se connait à peine. »

E : « Le coup de foudre tu connais pas ?! Me dis pas que je suis la première lesbienne que tu vois, si ? »

R : « Je ne suis pas stupide ! »

E : « Moins fort ou ta mère va nous entendre. » s'amusa-t-elle

Regina leva les yeux au ciel, agacée que la jeune fille joue avec elle de la sorte.

R : « Ecoute, il est tard et je suis fatiguée, repars et fais attention. »

E : « Hey Gina … A demain. »

Regina tiqua alors : personne ne l'appelait Gina, pas même son père. Elle sourit alors et, avant de refermer sa fenêtre :

R : « Bonne nuit miss Swan. »

Puis Emma disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue Regina se posa sur son lit et s'endormit, le sourire aux lèvres.

XXX

Emma avait bien dormi cette nuit-là et, il fallait bien l'avouer, sa nuit avait été remplie de rêves plus ou moins chastes en compagnie d'une jolie brune Elle se leva et espéra beaucoup de sa journée aujourd'hui : elle rêvait déjà du moment où elle verrait Regina à 10h au Diner's.

Et effectivement, c'est avec entrain qu'avec Ruby, elle se rendit au resto.

Ru : « Bah tu as l'air bien gai ce matin ? »

E : « Ah ? Tu veux dire plus que d'habitude ?! » s'amusa-t-elle

Ru : « C'est pas ce que je sous-entendais, espèce de perverse ! » rigola-t-elle

E : « Tout ça parce que je m'intéresse à Regina. »

Ru : « Tout ça en seulement 2 jours même pas. Toi t'es ce qu'on peut appeler une rapide. »

E : « Quand je sais ce que je veux, je fais tout pour l'avoir, et vite. J'ai appris que la vie était courte alors … »

Ru : « T'es pas commune toi. Tu vas détonner dans le paysage de Storybrooke. »

E : « Bah … C'est pas ce que je cherche, mais je vais certainement pas changer pour rentrer dans un moule. »

Ru : « On verra … Moi aussi je disais ça. »

E : « Bah t'as bien gardé tes mèches rouges et ton maquillage de tapineuse toi … »

Ru : » Hey ! »

Ruby s'amusa à la fouetter avec son tablier quand la cloche résonna et la porte s'ouvrit. Instantanément, Ruby se figea, lâchant son tablier qui tomba mollement à terre. Emma fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers la porte … Il était 10h, mais ce n'était pas Regina qui attendait sur le pas de la porte … Mais Cora Mills.

Tailleur noir, chignon venu d'un autre temps et maquillage la rendant sévère, du moins, plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Ruby ramassa promptement son tablier, l'enfila et disparut derrière, dans la cuisine.

E : « Euh ... Bon… Bonjour, vous désirez ? »

C : « Je viens me présenter : Cora Mills, maire de Storybrooke. Et vous êtes … Emma Swan n'est-ce pas ? »

E : « Exact. Je ne savais pas que j'étais connue. » s'amusa-t-elle

C : « Nous avons peu de nouveaux arrivants à Storybrooke. »

Elle vint jusqu'au comptoir et posa son sac dessus.

E : « Et donc, vous désirez quelque chose ? »

C : « Oui. J'aimerais vraiment en savoir d'avantage sur vous. Vous semblez être assez jeune où sont vos parents ? »

E : « J'en ais pas … Enfin techniquement, j'ai surement du en avoir, mais j'en ais plus. »

C : « Je vois … Pas de tuteur, ou de responsable légal ? »

E : « Je suis responsable. » affirma-t-elle tout en gardant le sourire

Cora Mills soupira avant de lâcher un sourire forcé :

C : « Je vois. Il est tout à fait normal que je pose ce genre de questions, après tout, je suis le maire de la ville, et savoir qui y entre est dans mon intérêt, vous ne croyez pas ? »

E : « Exact, c'est légitime. »

C : « J'ai cru comprendre, et voir que vous aviez fait connaissance avec ma fille, Regina. »

E : « Oui, elle est charmante. »

C : « Charmante oui … Mais occupée. »

E : « Excusez-moi ? »

C : « Ma fille est une jeune fille qui a un emploi du temps très chargé, elle ne doit pas souffrir de quelconques retards ou distractions. »

E : « Si vous voulez mon avis, si elle souffre c'est surement pas à cause de distractions … »

C : « Vous dites ? »

E : « Je dis que votre fille a un emploi du temps de ministre à seulement 17 ans. Elle a beaucoup de chance que sa mère soit là pour elle et lui offre tant de choses, mais elle n'est pas heureuse. »

C : « Comment pouvez-vous savoir que ma fille ne l'est pas ? Vous la connaissez depuis 1 journée et moi depuis 17 ans. »

E : « Tout ce que je sais, c'est que votre fille a peut-être tout ce qu'il lui faut, mais elle n'a pas ce qu'elle veut. »

Cora perdit alors son sourire et s'approcha de son visage d'un air menaçant.

C : « Je vous interdis d'approcher ma fille de nouveau. »

E : « Sinon quoi ? » dit-elle plus sérieusement

Cora se redressa, fit un pas en arrière, reprenant son sac et se racla la gorge.

C : « Je peux être persuasive ma chère, très persuasive. N'imaginez pas pouvoir débarquer ici et changer les choses. »

Emma grimaça quand Cora Mills sortit du resto. Ruby refit son apparition.

Ru : « Wow … C'était quoi ça ? »

E : « Quoi ? »

Ru : « Bah ça ! Merde, Cora Mills a jamais mis les pieds ici, même pas pour l'inauguration. Et là, elle se déplace … Tu vas morfler ma vieille. »

E : « Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'elle me fasse hein ? »

Ru : « A toi rien mais … Tu vis actuellement à l'auberge tu sais. Je … J'ai pas envie qu'elle s'en prenne à nous, notre auberge … Elle pourrait la faire fermer aussi pour cause sanitaire, ou la faire cramer … Ma grand-mère vit que sur les revenus de ce que lui rapporte l'auberge et le resto, et autant te dire que c'est pas énorme comme t'a dit Cora Mills, y'a peu de nouveaux venus ici … Et si on venait à perdre l'un ou l'autre, je sais pas comment on ferait pour vivre. Ecoute, je t'adore, tu es fun comme fille mais … Tu peux pas débarquer un jour et vouloir tout changer parce que ça t'amuse ou t'en a envi … Si tu avais été seule sur ce coup, mais là, ça nous concerne aussi. Faut que tu arrêtes d'agir comme bon te semble et que tu sois un peu moins égoïste. Tu peux pas t'amuser avec la fille du maire et croire que y'aura aucune retombée. »

E : « Wow … Elle vous fout vraiment les jetons hein ? »

Ru : « Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi personne ne s'approche ni ne parle à Regina. »

E : « Bah c'est bien dommage, car c'est une fille qui demande que ça ! »

Ru : « Peu importe Emma … Si … Si tu continues, je vais te demander de trouver un autre logement … Et dans une plus large mesure, un autre job. »

E : « Je vois … »

Emma était furieuse, non pas contre Ruby car elle voyait bien que cette dernière ne lui disait pas tout ça de gaité de cœur, mais à cause de Cora Mills et de la tyrannie qu'elle instaurait à Storybrooke et de la peur qu'elle inspirait aux habitants et à sa propre fille.

Comment une telle femme pouvait avoir une emprise si forte ? Et pourquoi tous les habitants ne faisaient-ils rien contre elle ? Car tous pouvoirs qu'elle avait, ils avaient leur limite … En attendant, Ruby avait raison : elle ne pouvait prendre le risque que Cora s'en prenne à elle ou sa grand-mère simplement parce qu'elle désirait revoir Regina.

Devrait-elle alors prendre de la distance avec la jeune fille ? Elle ne voulait pas agir comme tous les autres et la laisser de coté, mais la menace de Cora planait au dessus d'elle et de Ruby, elle devrait alors, être très vigilante car, pour autant qu'elle s'en souvenait, aucune fille ne l'avait autant intéressé que Regina Mills.


	3. Embrasse-moi

**Chapitre 3 : Embrasse-moi**

Et comme elle s'en doutait, durant les 3 jours suivants, Regina ne pointa pas le bout de son nez au resto le matin à 10h. Emma comprit évidemment la raison, et ne n'insista pas … Du moins les 3 premiers jours.

Lasse de devoir se taire et de laisser faire, elle décida, le soir du troisième soir, d'aller la voir directement chez elle. Elle attendit au pied de la haie, bien cachée, que la lumière de la chambre de Regina s'allume. Puis, une fois fait, elle prit quelques gravillons qu'elle balança en parcimonie sur sa fenêtre. Quelques secondes plus tard, une silhouette apparut et ouvrit la fenêtre. Emma retrouva instantanément le sourire quand elle vit Regina, accoudée à la fenêtre, les yeux pétillants.

R : « Tiens, une revenante … »

Lâcha-t-elle ironiquement

E : « Il faut dire que ta mère a su mettre une distance entre nous … »

R : « Je m'en doutais elle m'a fait une leçon de moral sur qui peuvent être mes amis ou non. »

E : « A parce que tu as des amis ? »

R : « Oui, ma mère pense que mon père et elle sont sensés formés mon cercle amical. »

E : « Ah intéressant. »

Emma prit alors son élan et grimpa de branche en branche jusqu'à arriver à la hauteur de la fenêtre. Assise sur une branche, elle balançait ses jambes nonchalamment.

E : « Alors, je t'ai manqué ? »

R : « Idiote, je n'ai pas le temps pour ça … »

E : « Ouais, j'ai cru comprendre que ton emploi du temps était abominable. Tu n'aurais pas une petite place pour moi dedans, t'es sûre ? »

R : « Pourquoi cherches-tu tant à te rapprocher de moi ? Il y a Ruby ou Mary Margaret, et même Ashley si tu veux vraiment parler à quelqu'un. »

E : « Mais je te l'ai dis, c'est toi qui m'intéresse. »

R : « Je ne suis pas gay. »

E : « Ca t'en sais rien tant que t'as pas essayé ! » sourit-elle

Puis elle se leva et marcha en équilibre sur la branche

R : « Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu vas tomber ! »

Emma marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre et s'agrippa au rebord avant d'entrer dans la chambre, sous le regard interloqué et effrayé de Regina :

R : « Tu es folle, sors d'ici tout de suite ! Si elle te voit ici, elle va … Elle va … »

E : « Quoi ? Me tuer, me jeter par la fenêtre ? Me séquestrer ? Arrête, ce n'est rien qu'une femme aigrie qui n'a d'autre but dans la vie que de pourrir celle de sa fille. »

R : « Tu es méchante, elle ne veut que mon bien. »

Emma ne répliqua pas, trop occupée à regarder la chambre de la jeune fille. Elle en fit le tour, sous l'œil peu rassuré de Regina. Emma regarda la bibliothèque, avec des ouvrages mathématiques, scientifiques ou philosophiques. Peu de peluches ou de choses amusantes dans cette chambre qui ressemblait plus à un musée aux objets parfois insolites comme une gargouille en pierre ou un lustre majestueux.

E : « Pas folichon … »

R : « J'aime assez. »

E : « Parce que tu n'as connu que ça, tu aurais vu ma chambre à Boston : une avalanche de couleurs et de choses funs. Là c'est tristounet. »

R : « C'est la première fois que tu parles de ta vie à Boston … » remarqua la jeune fille

E : « Ouais … C'est bien le seul truc que j'aimais là-bas. »

R : « Tu as fui n'est-ce pas ? Tu as fugué ? Pourquoi ? »

Emma se retourna alors et, pour la première fois, Regina vit un voile sombre sur les beaux yeux émeraude de la jeune fille, avant qu'elle ne feigne le tout sous un nouveau sourire.

E : « Dis donc, je suis dans ta chambre et toi la seule chose qui te vient, c'est de parler de Boston … Je suis déçue. »

R : « Tu n'arrêteras donc jamais ?! »

E : « Pourquoi ? Quand je sens que, depuis que je suis entrée dans ta chambre, tu ne fixes que mes lèvres, j'ai le droit de jouer avec toi non ? »

R : « Je ne fixe pas tes lèvres ! »

E : « Avant non, maintenant si ! » s'amusa-t-elle en s'asseyant avec vigueur au bord du lit

Regina leva les yeux au ciel elle était amusée autant qu'agacée par cette impudence. Elle en oublia même brièvement qu'elle était dans sa chambre, dans sa maison, et que sa mère pouvait à tout moment débarquer !

R : « Tu devrais t'en aller. »

E : « N'élude pas la question … »

R : « Je n'élude rien du tout. Tu ne devrais pas être ici, si ma mère te voit … »

Emma pencha alors la tête sur le coté feignant un « oh j'ai peur » qui laissa en suspension la fin de la phrase de Regina.

E : « Ca te plait ce que tu vois ? »

R : « Qu … Quoi ? Mais … »

Emma avait enlevé sa veste et s'étalait langoureusement sur le lit.

E : « Alors ? »

R : « Les filles ne m'intéressent pas. »

E : « Là tu n'as pas tort. »

R : « Tu vois que je ne mens pas. »

E : « Ah non, c'est pas pareil : avant, tu disais que je ne t'intéressais pas, là tu parles des filles en général. »

R : « Quelle différence ? Tu es bien une fille non ? »

E : « Oui mais tu peux avoir une attirance pour une fille en particulier sans pour autant aimer le genre féminin en général. »

R : « Tu joues sur les mots … »

E : « Et j'aime ça. » dit-elle en clignant de l'œil

Regina détourna alors le regard, complètement déstabilisée par l'aplomb et le regard insistant de la jolie blonde. Elle retourna près de la fenêtre et s'assit au bord. Emma la rejoignit et s'assit à coté, épaule contre épaule.

E : « Je suis têtue et parfois, je ménage pas vraiment les personnes qui m'entoure. Pour moi, y'a pas de hasard : on provoque les choses ou on les laisse venir à nous, mais je pense qu'on choisit la direction qu'on prend. »

R : « Tu l'as dis toi-même, cette vision exclue les gens autour de toi, quitte à les quitter ou leur faire du mal dans ta quête. C'est une vision certes ambitieuse mais terriblement égoïste. »

E : « Peut-être … Mais j'ai appris y'a longtemps que le bonheur se trouve et se mérite. Que l'attendre est une perte de temps. »

R : « Et c'est pour ça que tu es si entreprenante avec moi ? Tu penses … Conclure avec moi ? Tu me crois aussi facile ? »

E : « Non, justement tout le défi est là … Parce que le défi est difficile et que, selon moi, c'est plus glorifiant, j'ai envi de tenter le coup. »

R : « Tenter le coup ? Tu parles de ça comme si ça te ferait ni chaud ni froid de ne pas y arriver. »

E : « Non, tu te trompes … J'ai rarement eu des coups de foudre mais toi … Tu me fascines. Sous tes airs de femme sûre d'elle, tu n'en restes pas moins une ado sous le joug de sa mère, fragile et douce. »

Emma s'approcha alors et déposa, à la grande surprise de Regina, un furtif baiser sur son épaule.

R : « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

E : « Embrasse-moi … »

Regina bondit du bord de la fenêtre et s'éloigna de 2 pas de la jolie blonde :

R : « Tu es folle ! Folle et perverse ! »

Emma sourit puis enjamba la fenêtre. En quelques mouvements habiles, elle escalada de nouveau l'arbre et se retrouva sur la branche.

R : « Attends ! »

Elle se retourna, un léger sourire aux lèvres :

E : « Hm ? »

Regina revint au bord de la fenêtre, un air navré sur le visage :

R : « Tu joues avec moi n'est-ce pas ? »

E : « Non. »

R : « Emma … On se connait à peine … »

E : « Et alors ? »

R : « … »

E : « Il est tard, dors bien Gina. » dit-elle d'un sourire lumineux

R : « Emma ! »

E : « Quoi ? »

R : « Tu … Tu repasses demain soir ? »

Emma sourit de plus belle et lui lança :

E : « Si tu le souhaites. »

R : « A demain miss Swan. » dit-elle dans un sourire

Emma lui envoya alors un baiser en embrassant sa main et en soufflant dessus, avant de disparaitre derrière la haie. Une fois loin, Regina fit mine d'attraper quelque chose devant elle et le porta à son cœur, un sourire naquit alors sur son visage.

Cette fois encore, elle s'endormit paisiblement, tout en repensant aux paroles d'Emma : sa vie était-elle si pénible ? Si restrictive ? Oui elle l'était car si cela n'avait pas été le cas, elle ne serait pas obligée de voir Emma à l'abri d'un pommier, tard le soir. Et pourtant, ces petits rendez-vous nocturnes impromptus avaient leur charme.

Sans le vouloir alors ses pensées divaguèrent vers les lèvres d'Emma … _Embrasse-moi_ … Personne ne lui avait demandé une telle chose, même pas Daniel avec qui la relation naissante n'avait même pas eu le temps d'éclore.

Daniel … Son souvenir lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux : il lui manquait tant … Mais bientôt, elle repensa à Emma : si elle s'approchait d'elle, sa mère finirait par faire la même chose avec elle. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il arrive quoique se soit à Emma … Elle ne méritait pas ça. Elle ne voulait pas perdre Emma, la seule qui osait encore l'approcher malgré la présence omniprésente de sa mère au dessus d'elle.

XXX

Et le lendemain soir, comme promis, Emma était au rendez-vous, sur l'arbre. Elle resta cachée devant la fenêtre jusqu'à ce que la lumière s'allume et qu'elle voit Regina rentrer dans sa chambre. Et alors qu'elle allait manifester sa présence, elle se ravisa en voyant que Regina se déshabillait pour enfiler sa tenue de nuit, un ensemble en satin. Emma sourit alors, espionnant espiègle, la belle brune.

Regina enleva son pantalon et déboutonna son chemisier … Emma se colla un peu plus au tronc car Regina s'approchait de la fenêtre. Puis, sans qu'elle le sache, elle enleva, pile en face d'Emma, son haut pour laisser apparaitre un soutien gorge, de la même couleur que sa culotte, bleu nuit, affichant un corps fin et des courbes bien placées.

E : « Wow … » souffla-t-elle

Puis Regina se retourna pour l'enlever et enfiler sa tenue de nuit. Une fois fait, Emma décida de se montrer et tandis qu'elle avança sur la branche, Regina ouvrit la fenêtre.

R : « Bonsoir. »

E : « Oh, salut. » dit-elle surprise

R : « Tu veux entrer ? »

E : « Je peux vraiment ? »

R : « Hier, tu ne t'es pas gênée … »

Emma sourit alors et entra volontiers.

R : « Ca vous a plu ce que vous avez vu miss Swan ? »

Emma écarquilla les yeux et fit mine de ne pas comprendre. Mais Regina, pas dupe, lui sourit.

E : « Euh … Tu savais que j'étais là ? »

R : « Evidemment. Et là, qui joues avec l'autre huh ? »

Emma se retint de pouffer de rire et s'approcha, tel un félin sur sa proie, et posa ses mains sur les hanches de Regina, sentant le satin sous ses doigts. Elle la rapprocha d'elle et, chose surprenante, Regina ne s'en dégagea pas.

E : « Tu sais que tu joues avec le feu là ? »

R : « Le tout étant de ne pas se brûler … »

E : « J'ai envie de t'embrasser là maintenant … »

R : « On a pas toujours ce qu'on veut dans la vie. » dit-elle avant de poser ses mains sur celles d'Emma et les enleva, avant de glisser loin des bras de la demoiselle, totalement frustrée.

E : « Tu vas me faire languir longtemps ? »

R : « Qui te dit que j'ai envie que tu m'embrasses ? Je ne suis pas gay, je ne suis même pas attirée par toi … Tu m'intrigues, ta spontanéité, ton coté léger m'attirent mais je n'ai jamais eu envi que tu m'embrasses. »

E : « Tu sais que je suis surement plus forte que toi, il me suffirait de te plaquer sur ton lit et de te faire ta fête. » rigola-t-elle

R : « Regina Mills n'est pas une fille aussi facile. Un baiser ça se gagne. »

E : « Alors, dis-moi quoi faire. »

R : « Sois patiente. J'aimerais apprendre à te connaitre un peu mieux. »

E : « Ca va être dur vu qu'on a interdiction de se voir en journée, et le soir, c'est trop rapide. »

R : « Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? »

E : « Tu fais sauter une de tes activités. »

R : « Quoi ?! »

E : « Bah … Tu fais comme si tu allais à ton cours d'équitation, et finalement, tu n'y vas pas et … Tu passes ton heure avec moi. »

R : « Ma mère le saura et elle me tuera. »

E : « Il va bien falloir qu'on trouve un moyen … J'en ais marre de grimper cet arbre tous les soirs, regarde … »

Elle souleva son débardeur et découvrit une large égratignure sur son ventre.

R : « Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ? »

E : « Je me suis mangée l'arbre en montant, j'ai loupé une branche et j'ai glissé. »

R : « Je vais te soigner. » dit-elle promptement

E : « Oh ça j'y compte bien ! » lâcha coquinement Emma

Et devant le double sens de sa phrase, Regina rougit instantanément.

R : « Arrête ! »

E : « Oh bah tu veux jouer … Moi y'a pas de problème, mais tu t'attaques à une pro là … Est-ce que tu seras à la hauteur ?! »

R : « … »

E : « Sans rire, il va falloir trouver un moyen si tu veux qu'on apprenne vraiment à se connaitre. En tout cas, moi j'ai envie d'en savoir plus sur toi … En tout cas, plus que ce qu'on dit de toi. »

R : « Je ne sais pas comment faire … Je suis coincée … »

E : « T'as jamais un moment de libre ? »

R : « Bah y'a bien le déjeuner, mais ma mère est sans cesse là … »

E : « Ouais, en gros, en attendant de trouver une solution, nos petits rendez-vous nocturnes vont être nos seuls moments privilégiés. C'est mieux que rien … »

R : « Je suis désolée. »

Emma s'approcha d'elle et lui caressa la joue tendrement :

E : « On attendra alors … Mais j'ai terriblement envie de t'embrasser tu sais … »

R : « Comme tu l'as si bien dis : on attendra … »

Elles se sourient alors ce petit jeu de séduction instauré entre elles n'était pas pour leur déplaire. Tant que rien ne se passait, Regina le trouvait même agréable. Parce qu'elle doutait encore … Elle doutait de ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir, après Daniel, et surtout pour Emma.

Elle ne connaissait pas cette fille et pourtant, à chaque fois qu'elle la voyait, son visage s'éclairait d'un sourire, même la simple pensée d'Emma éveillait en elle un sentiment de bien-être. Mais était-ce le fait d'avoir pour une fois et depuis longtemps une amie, ou était-ce autre chose ? De l'amour ? Non, surement pas … Du moins, elle ne le pensait pas.


	4. Un jour de Décembre

**Chapitre 4 : Un jour de Décembre (rated M)  
**

Et leur petit jeu continua encore une longue semaine : Regina était de plus en plus surveillée par sa mère, comme si cette dernière se doutait de quelque chose. Mais heureusement, dans l'intimité de sa chambre, sa mère ne pouvait rien.

Alors, tous les soirs Emma monta ce pommier, tous les soirs elle entra dans cette chambre, tous les soirs, elle parla un peu d'elle, un peu de tout, de rien, et tous les soirs elles se tournaient autour … Et finalement, comme tous les soirs, Emma repartait de cette chambre, le cœur gros et serré de devoir quitter cette jolie brune.

Mais tout changea un jour de Décembre.

Regina, comme tous les matins, se leva et s'habilla, prit son petit-déjeuner en compagnie de son père, et se prépara pour son premier cours de la matinée.

Mais aujourd'hui, quelque chose était différent : aujourd'hui, sa mère ne prit pas le petit déjeuner avec eux, mieux elle fit un passage éclair dans la salle à manger :

C : « Je dois m'absenter. Une histoire de conseil général à régler absolument aujourd'hui Je serais de retour en début d'après-midi. »

H : « Ou se passe ce conseil ? »

C : « Boston. Je déteste cette ville, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je dois réclamer des subventions pour la ville les déficits sont tels que nous allons devoir bientôt fermer l'école si ça continu. »

H : « Il faut dire qu'il y a peu de nouvelles familles qui s'installent … l'économie stagnent. »

C : « Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me le rappelles ! » dit-elle sèchement « J'y vais. Veille à ce que Regina aille à ses cours. »

H : » Bien sur. »

C : « A tout à l'heure Regina. »

R : « Au revoir maman. »

Et à peine la porte de l'entrée fut-elle claquée que Regina se tourna vivement vers son père et se leva :

R : « Papa ! Je t'en prie, accorde-moi une faveur, une seule ! »

H : « Laquelle ? »

R : « Donne-moi ma matinée. »

H : « Tu n'y penses pas. Si t'as mère l'apprend … »

R : « Appelle le précepteur et dit lui que je suis souffrante. Je t'en prie, j'ai besoin de cette matinée. J'aimerais … Souffler un peu, tu comprends ? »

Le père de Regina, tout bienveillant qu'il était envers sa fille, n'en craignait pas moi les représailles de sa femme … Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en grimaçant.

XXXX

E : « Merde … Il est à peine 9h, et je suis déjà naze… »

Ru : « Ca serait pas parce que tu rentres de plus en plus tard tous les soirs ? T'aurais pas quelque chose à me dire toi ? »

E : « Je vois pas de quoi tu parles … » sourit-elle

Ru : « Mouais … T'as un mec c'est ça ? »

E : « Non … Je vais pas te mentir : je vois Regina tous les soirs. »

Ru : « …. »

E : « Ecoute, on fait gaffe tu sais, j'me cogne un arbre tous les soirs à grimper. On reste pas ensemble plus de 20minutes, et encore. »

Ru : « Emma … Je t'avais prévenu. »

E : « Mais on est discrète, je te promets. Et le jour où ça sentira le roussi, on arrêtera tout, mais pour l'instant, sa mère ne se doute de rien.

Ruby et Emma échangèrent un regard avant que Ruby ne sourit :

Ru : » Vous faites quoi tous les soirs ? Me dis pas que vous … »

E : « Non. Enfin, pas encore … On s'est même pas encore embrassé. »

Ru : » Merde, j'aurais jamais cru que Regina pouvait être gay … Si sa mère l'apprend, elle la foutra au couvent. »

E : « Pour l'instant, on fait que discuter … »

Ru : « Bah tu m'étonnes, tu vas pas lui mettre le grappin dessus tout de suite … Oh mais attends, c'est ce que tu as fais en fait ? » dit-elle ironiquement

E : « La ferme Ruby … » rigola-t-elle

Puis la porte du resto s'ouvrit si vite et si énergiquement que la cloche eut à peine le temps de tinter.

R : « Emma ! »

Cette dernière se tourna pour voir une Regina, presque à bout de souffle, le visage rougit par le froid et l'effort. Elle bondit de derrière le comptoir :

E : « Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

R : « Je suis libre ! »

E : « libre ? »

R : « Ma mère s'est absentée ce matin, jusqu'en début d'après-midi. »

E : « Mais, tu m'as dis qu'elle saurait ! »

R : « Mon père me couvre. »

Elles échangèrent un regard avant qu'Emma ne lâche son tablier et, en se tournant vers Ruby, ne lui lance un :

E : « Je prends ma pause ! »

Evidemment, Ruby n'essaya même pas de l'en dissuader ou de la freiner, elle leva les bras au ciel, en signe d'impuissance. A peine eut-elle cligné des yeux, que les 2 jeunes filles avaient déjà disparu.

Emma entraina Regina dans les rues désertes et enneigées de Storybrooke. Main dans la main, elles ne cessèrent de courir jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient hors de la ville, au bord des champs.

E : « Y'a un endroit que j'aimerais te montrer, viens. »

Et toujours main dans la main, elles arrivèrent en haut d'une colline ou trônait un immense chêne, dépourvu de feuilles.

E : « C'est beau non ? »

D'un coté, elles pouvaient voir la ville en contre bas, et de l'autre, un immense pâturage où vaquaient quelques chevaux.

Regina sourit puis rigola.

E : « Quoi ? »

R : « Rien … Ce pâturage … Il appartient à ma famille. Je connais cet endroit je venais y jouer souvent quand j'étais petite. »

E : « Ah bah oui … » Dit-elle un peu déçue.

R : « Hey, on s'en fiche ok ça faisait un moment que j'étais pas revenue ici, ça fait plaisir. »

Emma attira alors Regina sous l'arbre et épousseta un peu la neige.

E : « Pas génial, mais la prochaine fois je rapporterais une couverture. »

A ces mots, Regina sortit de son sac, une petite couverture qu'elle étala par terre. Elle s'assit alors et invita Emma à faire de même. Blottie l'une contre l'autre, elles restèrent quelques minutes silencieuses, préférant regarder le paysage hivernal s'offrant à elles.

E : « Hm … Je suis bien là. »

R : « C'est agréable en effet de ne rien faire … »

E : « Clair que ça doit te changer hein, miss « _J'ai un emploi du temps de ministre_ ». »

R : « Arrête avec ce surnom, tu sais très bien que si je pouvais … »

E : « Mais tu peux. Tu sais, on a tous le choix … Et dire le contraire n'est bon que pour les loosers ou les fainéants. Il faut vivre le moment présent. »

R : « Vivre le moment présent, au jour le jour … Tu parles comme si tu allais mourir demain. »

Emma perdit son sourire et la fixa alors :

E : « Et si c'était le cas ? »

R : « Qu … Quoi ? »

E : « Et si c'était le cas ? Si je devais mourir demain ? »

R : « … Ce n'est pas drôle ..."

E : « Je veux dire … On meurt tous un jour, alors pourquoi se soucier de ça autant vivre la vie comme un cadeau. »

R : « Ouais … On a tous le choix, mais moi j'ai pas le choix de me cogner une mère pareille … »

E : « Hm … Et si on parlait d'autre chose que de ta mère hein ? »

R : « Ok. Parlons de toi. »

E : « De moi ? »

R : « Tu connais déjà pas mal de chose que moi, alors que moi je ne sais rien de toi. Alors, raconte-moi … Tu viens de Boston donc ? »

E : « Ouais Boston … »

R : « Et que fuyais-tu à Boston ? »

E : « … »

R : « Emma … Si tu veux que j'ai confiance en toi, il va falloir être un peu plus bavarde que ça. Et par bavarde, je veux dire autre chose que des choses graveleuses. »

E : « Bah … Mes parents m'ont abandonné quand j'étais bébé. J'ai été adopté par un couple peu de temps après. J'ai vécu avec eux jusqu'à l'âge de 9 ans. On a eut un accident de voiture : ma mère adoptive est morte sur le coup, mon père … est devenu tétraplégique. Il est resté plusieurs mois à l'hôpital, j'ai été placée dans une famille d'accueil en attendant mais finalement, on m'a dit qu'il n'allait pas bien, qu'il vivait mal sa paralysie et qu'il ne pouvait plus s'occuper de moi, physiquement et mentalement … »

R : « Je … Je suis désolée. »

E : « … Qui veut adopter une petite fille hein ? Les couples cherchent des bébés ou des jeunes enfants, mais quand tu as 10 ans, c'est comme si tu faisais peur … Alors j'ai vaqué d'une famille d'accueil à l'autre, en passant un moment dans un centre finalement, la dernière famille d'accueil a été celle de trop. »

R : « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

E : « Le père avait un peu trop les mains baladeuses à mon gout … »

R : « Oh … je vois. »

E : « Du coup, de peur qu'il débarque un soir dans ma chambre, j'ai décidé de partir. Encore 1 an et quelques mois et je serais majeure. Plus besoin de famille et je pourrais m'assumer sans fuir. En attendant, j'ai pas envie qu'on me refoute en centre ou dans une famille hasardeuse, alors je fais ce que je peux. »

R : « Un an c'est long, tu vas pouvoir tenir ? »

E : « Ouais … En tout cas maintenant, j'ai de quoi me faire tenir. » dit-elle dans un clin d'œil

R : « C'est quand même triste : entre toi qui n'a pas de parents et qui aurais aimé en avoir et moi qui en ais mais qui aimerais s'en passer … »

E : « On se complète. »

Emma s'approcha un peu plus de Regina et glissa son nez sous la chevelure ébène de la jeune fille et déposa un petit baiser dans son cou. Regina frissonna au contact du bout de nez froid sur sa peau et s'écarta un peu.

R : « Tu crois que je t'ai demandé de venir avec moi pour faire ça ? »

E : « Bah … On devrait en profiter au contraire, c'est pas sûr qu'on puisse se revoir en plein jour de si tôt. »

R : « Regarde, il neige ! »

En effet, quelques flocons tombèrent doucement sur les jeunes filles, ce qui rendit l'atmosphère plus romantique encore.

E : « Et là, j'ai vraiment envi de t'embrasser … »

R : « J'ai envie que tu m'embrasses aussi. »

Emma écarquilla les yeux, elle n'en revenait pas ! Avait-elle bien entendu ? Etait-ce encore une farce de sa part ? Elle ne se posa pas plus de question et approcha doucement son visage de celui de la jolie brune, glissa sa main sur sa joue, caressant doucement l'arrête de sa mâchoire.

Et lentement, elle s'approcha encore et encore …

R : « Je … Je n'ai jamais … fait ça … » balbutia-t-elle

E : « Shh … Laisse-moi faire … » murmura Emma doucement

Puis leurs lèvres se frôlèrent dans un souffle avant de se toucher lentement, doucement. Emma engagea un baiser un peu plus long et profond puis en quelques secondes, sentant que Regina n'émettait aucun avis contraire, elle attrapa le visage entre ses mains et approfondit le baiser et quand elle entendit un léger gémissement de la part de Regina, elle sourit contre ses lèvres.

Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une longue minute qu'elles se séparèrent, le visage rougit par le froid certes, mais aussi et surtout par le plaisir. Elles ne purent que se sourire avant de coller leur front l'un contre l'autre.

E : » Pas mal … Pour une débutante. »

R : « … »

E : « Tu n'as pas aimé ? »

R : « Si … Si, si. Je … »

Mais avant même qu'elle ne prononce une phrase, Emma colla de nouveau ses lèvres sur celles de Regina pour un baiser plus fiévreux et endiablé si énergique qu'elle bascula Regina sur la couverture, s'allongeant presque sur elle.

Lentement, elle posa une de ses mains sur la hanche de la jeune fille, tandis que l'autre s'engouffra dans sa tignasse brune. Elle se colla un peu plus à elle mais d'un seul coup Regina coupa le contact :

R : « Attends je … »

E : « Désolée, je vais un peu vite là … »

R : « J'ai un peu froid … »

E : « Tu veux qu'on aille ailleurs ? »

R : « J'aimerais bien oui. »

Elles se redressèrent alors et Emma aida Regina à se lever.

E : « J'embrasse bien hein ? »

R : « Idiote ! » lui dit-elle en lui tapant sur l'épaule

Et c'est main dans la main qu'elles marchèrent un moment sur la plaine, la neige tombant en de fins flocons.

E : « Alors … Comment tu as trouvé ça ? Je veux dire, le baiser. »

R : « Oh bah… Ca … Ca n'est pas si différent d'avec un garçon finalement. »

E : « Quoi tu croyais quoi ? Que ça avait un gout bizarre ? »

R : « Non, bien sur que non je … J'en sais rien. »

E : »Et finalement, t'as aimé ou pas ? »

R : « J'ai aimé … » avoua-t-elle doucement

Emma serra alors un peu plus sa main dans la sienne et lui sourit elles marchèrent un peu plus vite, la neige redoublant d'effort et finalement, elles se retrouvèrent aux portes de la ville.

E : « Tu veux monter dans ma chambre ? »

R : « Ta chambre ? »

E : « Bah, là où je dors quoi. » s'amusa-t-elle « Allez viens. »

Elles entrèrent discrètement, afin que Granny n'entende pas mais la clochette à la porte les trahit :

G : « Qui est-ce ? » dit-elle dans la pièce d'à coté

E : « C'est C'est moi, Emma. »

G : « Bien. »

Emma attrapa la main de Regina et c'est en courant qu'elles atteignirent la porte de la chambre d'Emma.

E : « Bienvenue chez moi. » dit-elle en ouvrant la porte

A peine entrée, Regina sentit l'odeur de fleur, le parfum d'Emma. Elle sourit alors avant de sentir les mains d'Emma sur ses épaules et descendre lentement vers les boutons de son manteau.

E : « Enlève-ça, tu vas attraper froid. »

Regina se retourna alors et vit qu'Emma faisait de même, laissant égoutter sa veste sur la chaise, avant de s'asseoir au bord de son lit. Et comme l'avait fait Emma quelques jours plus tôt, Regina fit le tour de la pièce du regard et étudia chaque détail.

E : « Viens là. » dit-elle en tapotant la place vide à coté d'elle sur le lit

Regina s'exécuta alors et sans perdre un instant Emma lui caressa la joue avant de l'embrasser dans le cou.

R : « Tu m'as piégé … »

E : « Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » dit-elle tout en continuant de l'embrasser ça et là

R : « Tu m'as amené ici seulement dans ce but. »

E : « A ton avis ? Qu'attend une fille qui en invite une autre dans sa chambre hein ? »

R : « Et tu crois que je vais me laisser faire ? »

E : « Non seulement tu vas te laisser faire, mais en plus, tu vas aimer ça … Crois-moi. »

Emma l'embrassa de nouveau avant de la basculer sur le lit et de laisser courir ses mains sur les courbes parfaites de Regina. Elle sentit quelques résistances de la part de la jolie brune, mais bien vite, elle entendit quelques soupirs et gémissements.

E : « Tu vois … »

Elle se laissa alors à glisser sa main, sous le top de Regina, caressant sa peau doucement Regina frémit avant de poser sa main sur la sienne :

R : « Attends, attends … Tu … Tu veux vraiment faire ça maintenant ? Je veux dire … »

E : « Non, bien sur que non. J'aimerais juste qu'on soit plus … tactiles toutes les 2. J'aimerais vraiment te toucher … »

R : « Mais … C'est, c'est pas un peu rapide ? On vient à peine de s'embrasser et … Je suis pas super à l'aise … Je … »

E : « T'es vierge ? »

Regina écarquilla les yeux d'horreur, avant de se redresser, poussant Emma sur le coté. Totalement dépourvue, elle ne su quoi répondre. Emma vit son malaise et se mordit la lèvre inférieure :

E : « Désolée, je suis nulle … Je savais pas. »

R : « Je … J'ai jamais … »

E : « Hey, c'est pas grave tu sais … »

R : « Et toi ? »

Emma se leva alors et, bras croisés, regarda par la fenêtre les rues de la ville s'évanouirent sous la neige :

E : « Je l'ai déjà fais. »

R : « Avec une fille ou … »

E : « Avec les 2. »

R : « Oh … »

E : « Je ne l'ai fais qu'une fois … Je veux dire : une fois avec une fille et une fois avec un garçon. Tu veux savoir ? »

R : « Je ... Oui. »

Emma retourna s'asseoir près de Regina :

E : « J'avais 14 ans avec le garçon, il était plus âgé … C'était à une fête chez une de mes familles d'accueil … C'est arriver et voilà. Pas palpitant, pas navrant non plus … Une première fois quoi Je l'ai plus revu car je suis retournée au centre quelques temps après. »

R : « Et pour la fille ? »

E : « C'était au centre … avec une amie, du moins une fille qui est devenue une amie. On a appris à se connaitre, on se parlait souvent, je ne parlais qu'à elle … On faisait des sorties, des jeux … On entrevoyait même l'avenir ensemble en imaginant que nous serions riches et célèbres en vendant des bijoux fantaisies en pâte à modeler dorée … C'était fun … Puis un jour, un soir en fait, on s'est embrassé, je ne sais plus comment les choses en sont arrivées là, mais le fait est qu'on a aimé … On avait eu toutes les 2 des déceptions amoureuses avec des hommes, on disait alors que le bonheur était peut-être de l'autre coté du miroir … C'est peut-être un rapprochement par défaut mais … On s'est beaucoup aimé. »

R : « Et vous l'avez fais … »

E : « Oui, on était novice en la matière et finalement, c'est venu tout seul, naturellement. C'est là que j'ai enfin compris que les filles s'étaient mon truc. »

R : « Vous avez rompu ? »

E : « Elle est partie. Le jour de ses 18 ans, elle a quitté le centre. Elle m'a juste écris un mot en me disant qu'elle m'attendrait pour ma sortie … J'avais 15 ans et demi … Ca paraissait trop loin pour moi, et je lui en voulais de ne pas m'avoir attendu et d'être partie comme une voleuse. »

R : « C'est triste. »

E : « Oui et non. J'ai jamais eu de ressentiment envers elle : elle m'a fait découvrir ma vraie personnalité, mon vrai moi … Alors, je me suis jurée de vivre à fond ma vie. Et puis, je suis arrivée ici et je t'ai rencontré. Je suis tombée sous le charme tout de suite. » dit-elle dans un sourire

R : « Je … Je veux bien que tu me touches … »

Emma lui sourit alors et poussa Regina sur le lit. Elle monta sur elle à califourchon, une jambe de chaque coté de sa taille, et enleva son débardeur, découvrant un soutien gorge blanc et une peau nacrée. Elle se pencha alors et emprisonna les lèvres de Regina. Par réflexe, Regina posa ses mains sur les hanches nues d'Emma.

E : « Touches-moi toi aussi. »

Et, à son ordre, Regina remonta ses mains, caressant sa peau diaphane, et sans le vouloir, elle frôla sa poitrine, caressant le tissu. Le baiser fut plus torride et bientôt les mains d'Emma se glissèrent sous le top de Regina avant de la remonter entièrement jusqu'à ce que Regina n'ait pas le choix de l'enlever pour ne pas freiner ses caresses.

A présent, en soutien gorge toutes les 2, elles jugeaient chacune du corps de l'autre, dans un sourire timide pour l'une, gourmand pour l'autre.

E : « Tu es belle … »

R : « J'ai peur Emma … »

E : « Ca va aller, je te le promets. Embrasse-moi. »

Regina s'exécuta et embrassa langoureusement Emma … Cette dernière ne tarda pas avant de déposer une multitude de baisers un peu partout sur le buste de la jeune fille, évitant soigneusement la poitrine. Puis elle se redressa et Emma du se retenir pour ne pas pouffer de rire : plus haut, Regina semblait osciller entre peur et plaisir.

E : « Relax … Y'a aucune raison d'avoir peur, je vais pas te faire de mal, au contraire … »

R : « Je … Je sais mais … C'est … C'est plus fort que moi … »

Emma passa alors sa main sur le buste de Regina et, habilement, dégrafa le soutien gorge une fois fait, elle se redressa et lentement, elle tira sur le tissu afin de dévoiler la poitrine de la belle brune.

E : « Oh merde … Qu'est-ce que t'es bien foutu ! »

R : « C'est d'un romantisme … Tu as le don de mettre les gens à l'aise toi ! » ironisa-t-elle

E : « Tu vas voir si je te mets pas à l'aise … »

Et en quelques secondes elle embrassa chacun des seins, décrochant par la même un soupir d'aise de Regina. Ravie de voir que tout cela lui faisait effet, Emma s'ingénia à descendre ses charnelles caresses jusqu'à son nombril puis elle glissa son index sous la ceinture du pantalon de la jeune fille avant de déboutonner ce dernier et d'embrasser son entrejambe au travers du jean. Mais quand elle sentit que Regina se raidit, elle s'arrêta et se redressa.

E : « Shh … » murmura-t-elle dans un baiser

Et finalement sa main trouva son entrejambe dans un gémissement. Instinctivement, Regina resserra ses jambes, enfermant la main de la jolie blonde.

E : « Hey, si tu me laisses pas faire, on y arrivera jamais hein … » sourit-elle

R : « Mais j'ai …. J'ai jamais fais ça. »

E : « Moi si, alors laisse-moi faire, s'il te plait. De plus, pour l'instant, elle est même pas dans ton pantalon … » s'amusa-t-elle

R : « Arrête de te moquer de moi ! J'aimerais bien t'y voir moi ! »

E : « Oh mais j'espère y être bientôt. » dit-elle dans un clin d'œil « En attendant … »

Elle massa doucement l'entrejambe de la demoiselle et, à coups de baisers et tendres caresses, Regina se détendit, assez pour qu'Emma passe subrepticement sa main dans le pantalon, directement sous la culotte, décrochant un petit cri de surprise de Regina.

E : « Ca va, détends-toi … »

Regina était morte de peur, mais sentir la présence d'Emma contre elle, sur elle et en elle, faisait naitre des sensations qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore. Son corps entier était frissonnant. Après quelques caresses, les doigts d'Emma s'immiscèrent en Regina dans un vibrant gémissement, avant d'entreprendre de lents vas-et-viens. Elle eut mal, un court instant, avant de ressentir les premiers frissons de plaisir et bientôt la peur et la douleur firent place à l'envie et le plaisir.

Regina s'agrippa aux épaules d'Emma qui s'ingéniait à couvrir sa poitrine d'ardents baisers.

Cela aurait pu être douloureux et frustrant, voire totalement terrifiant, et pourtant, Regina ressentir un plaisir inconnu jusqu'alors, priant pour que ça ne s'arrête jamais …

Emma se redressa vivement alors et tira d'un coup sec sur le pantalon de la jolie brune pour la déshabiller entièrement. A présent nue sous le regard gourmand d'Emma, Regina se sentait dépourvue, mais bien vite, elle comprit qu'il était hors de question qu'elle se laisse faire de bout en bout. Alors elle fronça les sourcils :

E : « Quoi ? »

R : « Je suis nue et pas toi, ce n'est pas juste. »

Alors sans attendre, Emma enleva son soutien gorge et déboutonna son jean.

R : « Laisse-moi faire. »

Regina se redressa alors et, maladroitement, découvrit le reste du corps d'Emma.

E : « Hey, t'as vu ça … Une vraie blonde ! »

Regina ne pu que sourire devant tant d'effort pour la mettre à l'aise, et alors qu'Emma était sur ses genoux, Regina colla ses lèvres sur son ventre, puis remonta lentement vers ses seins.

R : « Je sais pas comment faire … »

E : « Imagine ce que tu aimerais qu'on te fasse … Et fais-le moi. » sourit-elle

Puis elle vit Regina regarder son corps quelques secondes, comme si elle réfléchissait, puis elle se lança et parcourut le corps d'Emma de ses mains, comme pour le découvrir totalement : elle passa ses épaules, ses bras, ses mains, ses hanches, son ventre, ses fesses, son dos, sa poitrine … Une fois fait, elle déposa ses lèvres doucement sur chacun des seins elle sentit les mains d'Emma s'engouffrer dans ses cheveux, suivit de quelques soupirs bien placés qui fit sourire Regina contre la peau de la jolie blonde.

Puis le reste vint tout naturellement : les gestes intimes, les caresses de plus en plus curieuses, les baisers de plus en plus sensuels … Couchées l'une à coté de l'autre, elles se laissèrent aller à quelques gémissements et soupirs d'extase.

E : « Hm … Tu te débrouilles bien pour une première … »

Elle se remit à califourchon sur la jeune fille et ondula son bassin contre le sien, sensuellement, érotiquement, ce qui poussa Regina à passer au-delà de ses peurs et doutes : elle posa ses mains sur les hanches de la belle blonde, avant de faire glisser une de ses mains vers l'aine et enfin frôler l'intimité d'Emma.

Cette dernière, à ce contact, se pencha au dessus de Regina, pour lui laisser l'opportunité d'aller plus loin.

E : « Toi, tu es une sacré coquine ! »

R : « La ferme … » soupira-t-elle tout en prolongeant ses caresses jusqu'au point de non retour, le moment où elle entra en Emma, et que cette dernière ne se cambre lascivement avant d'onduler son corps sous les mouvements de la main de Regina.

Elles s'embrassèrent alors avant qu'Emma ne tienne plus et ne tombe littéralement sur Regina, lui coupant le souffle. Sans attendre, de concert avec Regina, elle entreprit de pénétrer la jeune fille et c'est ensemble après d'âpres et très longues minutes qu'elles se laissèrent tomber dans les limbes du plaisir.

XXXX

Elles auraient pu s'endormir, lovées l'une contre l'autre, mais Regina le savait : elles n'avaient plus beaucoup de temps devant elle avant que sa mère ne revienne.

Alors elles s'étaient simplement couchées l'une près de l'autre, faisant parcourir leurs doigts sur le corps de chacune.

E : « Tu as aimé ? »

R : « Oui … »

E : « J'ai aimé aussi … »

R : « Tout cela va tellement vite. Je veux dire, on se connait à peine depuis 2 semaines et on s'est embrassé seulement ce matin et voilà qu'à présent … »

E : « On couche ensemble. Peut-être que c'était notre destin après tout. Si c'est le cas, alors pourquoi attendre 107 ans. »

R : « Peut-être oui … »

E : « Tu regrettes ? »

R : « Non … J'ai seulement peur pour l'avenir. Je veux dire : où ça va nous mener tout ça ? Tu sais très bien que ma mère sera résolument contre ça. Alors, c'est quoi notre avenir ? Attendre que j'ai assez le courage pour braver ma mère ou encore d'être majeure pour faire ce que je veux, et encore … C'est même pas sur. Elle veut que j'aille à l'université … »

E : « Je ne trouve pas ça idiot … C'est important les études, moi j'ai arrêté et je me rends compte que c'était une connerie, mais maintenant, j'ai plus envie d'y retourner. »

R : « Ouais … »

E : « Hey, écoute-moi, c'est pas parce que ta mère est une casse-pied finie que tout ce qu'elle dit c'est des conneries hein ? L'université c'est bien. »

R : « … Tu serais pas en train de m'engueuler alors qu'on vient de … tu vois ? »

E : « Désolée … »

R : « Quelle heure est-il ? »

E : « On a le temps de remettre ça, si c'est ce que tu demandes. » dit-elle coquinement

R : « Non, ce n'est pas ce que je demande mais … Merci pour cette précision. »

Regina se redressa, offrant son dos nu à Emma qui ne tarda pas à déposer des petits baisers entre les omoplates.

E : « Prête pour le second round ? »

Pour toute réponse, Regina sourit et se laissa entrainer une nouvelle fois sous les draps.

E : « Tu sais quoi ? »

R : « Quoi ? »

E : « Je t'aime Gina. » dit-elle dans un sourire

R : « Je vous aime aussi Miss Swan. » répondit-elle tout aussi doucement


	5. Quand vint le printemps

**Chapitre 5 : Quand vint le printemps **

Le mois de Décembre passa doucement mais surement. Emma et Regina entretenait secrètement leur relation. Les visites nocturnes se faisaient plus fréquentes et plus longues, mais malgré cela, jamais plus Regina n'eut l'occasion de ressortir de son emploi du temps de ministre comme l'aimait à le rappeler Emma.

Cette dernière avait trouvé son rythme de croisière : Granny avait accepté qu'elle garde sa chambre pour un loyer plus que raisonnable, à condition qu'elle travaille toujours au resto à la reprise des cours cours qu'avaient imposés à Ruby pour la fin de l'année sans que la jeune fille y puisse grand-chose.

Et quand Emma voyait Regina dans la rue, elle savait qu'elle avait réussi à se sortir des griffes de sa mère, ce qui, elle pouvait le constater, arrivait de plus en plus souvent.

R : « Hey Emma ! »

E : « Salut ma belle. »

R : « Tu es libre ? »

E : « Je finis mon service et je suis à toi. »

R : « J'ai une surprise pour toi. »

E : « Ah oui ? Tu m'intéresses … »

R : « Non, pas ce genre de surprise ! »

E : « Ah … »

R : « Dépêche-toi, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. »

E : « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de ta mère ? »

R : « Mon père s'en charge … »

E : « J'aime ton père. »

R : « Crois-moi, moi aussi. »

E : « Voilà, ça y est. »

Regina lui attrapa la main alors, Emma eut à peine le temps d'enlever son tablier :

E : « Hey hey doucement ! »

R : « Je l'ai fais moi-même, j'espère que tu vas aimer. »

Au fur et à mesure de la marche, Emma su où Regina la conduisait : sur la colline, sous le grand chêne, celui-là même qui avait vu naitre leur idylle et leur premier baiser. Puis, elle s'approcha du tronc et vit une inscription gravée dessus : dans une pomme, leur initial « R+E »

E : « Pourquoi une pomme ? »

R : « Parce que c'est grâce à un pommier que tout à commencer celui que tu grimpes sans cesse. »

E : « Bien vu, en tout cas, c'est très joli. »

R : « Je pensais que c'était l'endroit idéal, non ? »

E : « Pour ? »

R : « L'anniversaire de nos 4 mois ensemble. »

Emma sourit alors et lui murmura :

E : « Idéal oui. »

Emma attrapa la jeune fille par la taille et l'amena à elle, et dans un mouvement rapide, elle l'embrassa langoureusement.

E : « J'aurais bien une idée de quoi faire sous ce chêne, pas toi ? »

R : « Quoi, là comme ça ? Comme des sauvages contre un tronc ? »

E : « C'est excitant nan ? »

R : « On peut voir les choses comme ça … »

E : « Je les vois bien moi … »

Coquinement, elle plaqua la jeune fille contre le tronc et immisça une main discrète sous son pull, tandis que l'autre curieuse se pencha sur l'entrejambe de la belle.

R : « Vous êtes une sorcière miss Swan … Vous m'avez envouté. »

E : « Tais-toi Gina … » sourit-elle contre sa peau

XXXX

C : « Ou étais-tu ? »

R : « Je … J'ai pris un peu l'air. »

C : « … »

R : « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

C : « Regina, je suis extrêmement déçue que tu ne comprennes pas que j'agisse dans ton intérêt. »

R : « Mais de quoi tu parles ? »

C : « J'ai eu vent de tes petites incartades… »

R : « Quoi mais ? »

C : « Ne me prends pas pour une idiote ! Je sais ce que tu fais sous ce chêne ! »

Regina, pétrifiée, ne su quoi répondre, et resta immobile au milieu du salon.

C : « Comment oses-tu faire de telles choses ! Et avec une fille ! Tu es la honte de notre famille. »

R : « Mais maman … Je … »

C : « Oh non, je me dis pas que tu l'aimes ! C'est une file Regina, c'est une relation immorale ! Tu te marieras et auras des enfants ! »

R : « Et si je ne veux pas tout ça ? Maman, c'est ma vie ! »

C : « Oh non ma petite ! J'ai tout sacrifié pour toi, TOUT ! Il est hors de question que tu gâches tout ainsi. »

Henry, le père de Regina fit son entrée alors, attiré par les cris de sa femme :

H : « Que se passe-t-il ? »

C : « Tu savais ? Tu étais complice de tout ça ? »

H : « Mais de quoi tu parles ? »

C : « Ta fille ! Ta fille fréquente une fille ! »

H : « Elle a le droit d'avoir des amies Cora. »

C : « Mais non idiot, ta fille a une relation avec une autre fille ! »

Henry se tourna alors vers Regina, cette dernière, le corps secoué de soubresauts, avait les larmes aux yeux. Il s'approcha alors et posa ses mains sur ses épaules, captant son regard :

H : « C'est vrai ? Regina est-ce que tout ça est vrai ? »

R : « Je … Je suis désolée papa, je ne voulais pas me servir de toi mais … Il fallait que je trouve un moyen. »

H : « Tu … Tu es avec une fille ? »

Regina devait le dire, elle devait se séparer de ce poids :

R : « Oui papa, c'est vrai. »

H : « Es-tu heureuse ? »

La question était banale, mais Regina le fixa avec des yeux ronds :

R : « Qu… Quoi ? »

H : « Je te demande si tu es heureuse ma fille ? »

R : « Je … Je l'aime papa. Oui, je suis heureuse avec elle. »

Henry se tourna alors et vit le visage empourpré de sa femme, prête à bondir sur lui :

C : « Henry, tu ne peux pas cautionner ça enfin ! Ce n'est pas naturel ! »

H : « Ce qui n'est pas naturel Cora, c'est que tu persécutes ta fille ainsi, matin, midi et soir … Tu lui imposes un rythme infernal je ne l'ai jamais vu se plaindre, jamais vu te contredire. Si je lui avais posé cette question il y a un mois, elle ne m'aurait pas dis la même chose. Cora, tu es une mère, pas un tyran comment ne peux-tu pas voir que ta fille n'est pas heureuse. »

C : « Je lui apporte tout ce dont elle a besoin ! »

H : « Tout ça n'est que matériel Cora … Ce dont a besoin ta fille c'est d'une mère attentive et attentionnée. Et si elle a choisi cette voie pour être heureuse alors, malgré tout ce que tu pourras dire, je l'accompagnerais dans ce choix, parce que je sais que, pour une fois, elle sera heureuse. »

C : « Tu es un fou ! J'interdirais ça ! Regina tu ne sors plus d'ici, c'est fini ! »

R : « Mais maman ! »

C : « NON ! »

H : « Tu ne peux pas la cloitrer ici, soit raisonnable. »

C : « Raisonnable ? Raisonnable ? Ta fille fait des choses immorales avec une autre … Je sais qui sait Regina, c'est cette fille, cette blonde… Cette Emma Swan ! »

R : « Maman ne lui fait rien ! »

C : « On verra, en attendant, tu ne sortiras plus d'ici. »

Sur ce, Cora sortit de la maison, claquant la porte derrière elle.

Regina la regarda partir par la fenêtre, paniquée à l'idée qu'elle s'en prenne à Emma.

R : « Papa ! »

H : « Ma chérie … Ne t'inquiète pas … »

Regina repense alors à la vie d'enfer qu'elle avait fait vivre à Daniel et sa famille avant que ces derniers ne décident de quitter la ville. Bien sur, Emma avait son tempérament et elle ne se laisserait surement pas faire, mais Regina avait un mauvais pressentiment.

XXX

Et les jours qui suivirent furent un véritable calvaire pour les 2 jeunes filles : car même si elle était interdite de sorties, Regina pouvait voir Emma le soir grâce au pommier. Ainsi, elle pu l'informer sur sa séquestration, ce que trouvait ridicule Emma, mais elle ajouta aussi que sa mère allait tout faire pour la chasser de Storybrooke.

E : « T'inquiète pas pour moi, j'ai de la ressource. »

R : « Tu ne connais pas ma mère ! Tu l'aurais vu … Une vraie hystérique quand elle a su … »

E : « Comment elle a su d'ailleurs ? Pour le chêne et tout le reste ? Ca m'étonne qu'elle sache pas que je vienne ici le soir … »

R : « J'en sais rien mais … Ca me laisse un peu de répit, j'étais pas prête à ne plus te voir tout de suite. »

Elle se laissa tomber dans les bras d'Emma, tandis que cette dernière repensa à Cora Mills : il était hors de question que cette femme ait une main mise sur sa fille, la ville et sur elle-même.

XXX

Mais les jours passèrent et le printemps fut bien entamé : fleurs écloses et pommiers en fleurs quand Cora Mills acheva de miner le moral de sa fille :

Tandis qu'elle dormait encore, elle entendit un bruit de tronçonneuse en bas de sa fenêtre. Elle se réveilla en sursaut et une vision d'horreur s'offrit à elle : des hommes étaient en train de couper le pommier, sous l'œil narquois et sévère de Cora Mills, qui jeta un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre de sa fille et lui sourire devant le regard embué de larmes de la belle brune.

Cette dernière s'écroula au pied de son lit, hurlant sa rage et sa peine … A présent, elle était seule sans possibilité de revoir Emma, ou même de la toucher.

Et quand Cora eut finie, satisfaite, elle pu rencontrer le visage réprobateur de son mari. Peu importait pour elle, car quand elle croisa celui d'Emma qui, attirée par le bruit, s'était rendue devant la propriété, elle jubila.

Emma soupira alors : elle devrait finalement faire très attention.

XXXX

Et une semaine passa sans qu'Emma ne pu approcher Regina et inversement heureusement un allié de poids était entré en jeu : le père de Regina. Il essayait, tant qu'il pouvait, de faire passer des petits mots de l'une à l'autre. C'était le seul contact qu'avaient les jeunes filles …

Seul contact avant que Cora Mills ne vienne un matin au restaurant alors qu'Emma était de service.

La femme s'approcha d'elle, d'un air suffisant tandis qu'Emma essaya de garder contenance.

C : « Bonjour. »

E : « … »

C : « Je vois, ça ne devrait pas m'étonner de si peu de politesse venant d'une fille des services sociaux. »

E : « … »

C : « Je sais qui vous êtes Miss Swan. »

E : « Ah oui ? Vous voulez dire : en tant que petite amie de votre fille ? »

A cette phrase Emma cru que les yeux de Cora allaient sortir de leur orbite, ce qui l'amusa un peu.

C : « Très drôle miss Swan. Je suppose que ma fille connait tout de vous n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, la vérité et la sincérité n'est-elle pas la base d'un … couple … »

E : « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? »

C : « Je sais ce que vous êtes et ce que vous avez fui à Boston vous pensiez que cela resterait secret ? Je me demande si ma fille est au courant ? Sait-elle, miss Swan, ce qui vous amène ici ? »

Emma blêmit alors, ses bras ballants. Comment avait-elle su et surtout, allait-elle le dire à Regina.

E : « Je ne vois absolu… »

C : « Assez ! Vous lui avez menti, mais vous ne pouvez pas me mentir à moi. Et grâce à mon amour pour ma fille, pour éviter qu'elle souffre, je ne lui dirais pas … Mais … J'exige que vous quittiez la ville. »

E : « Excusez-moi ? »

C : « Vous quittez la ville et je ne dirais pas à ma fille ce que je sais sur vous. »

E : « Nan, au lieu de cela, vous lui direz que je me suis enfuie parce que je ne l'aimais pas assez ou un truc du genre, tout aussi débile. Elle ne vous croira pas, elle m'aime et je l'aime ! Et ça vous débecte parce que j'ai réussi à la rendre heureuse là où vous, vous avez échoué ! »

Cora essaya de garder son calme, mais sa crispation intense de sa mâchoire prouva qu'elle était au bord du craquage et pourtant, elle feinta un sourire mielleux et s'approcha d'elle :

C : « Vous partirez miss Swan, parce que vous aimez ma fille, vous partirez parce que quand elle saura la vérité sur vous, vous savez qu'elle souffrira et que, comme vous venez de le dire, vous l'aimez et que vous voulez la rendre heureuse. Il sera plus aisé pour elle de vous haïr que de vous pleurer. La haine s'estompe avec le temps et se transforme en indifférence puis en souvenir lointain … Il vaut mieux que ça se termine comme ça pour tous. »

Emma se retint de pleurer car, en un sens, Cora Mills avait raison … Mais il était hors de question qu'elle quitte Regina de la sorte, elle devait lui expliquer pourquoi, du moins, lui donner une explication, quelle qu'elle soit.

Alors, elle souffla de dépit :

E : « Bien… »

C : « Nous nous sommes comprises … Je vous laisse regagner votre … comptoir. Bonne journée. »

Puis elle disparut. Une fois la porte fermée, Emma se laissa glisser sous le comptoir et se laissa aller à quelques larmes, sa tête ancrée dans ses mains. Echec et mat …

XXXX

Ru : « Emma ?! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Emma venait de quitter le restaurant, tard le soir. Les yeux rouge et gonflés elle tomba littéralement dans les bras de Ruby.

Ru : » Hey ma belle, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est Regina c'est ça ? »

E : « Je suis dans la merde Ruby ! »

Ru : « ? »

E : « Sa mère est au courant, et elle lui mène la vie dure depuis plus d'une semaine. Elle a coupé notre arbre et … Et … »

Ru : « Hey, hey, respire, je comprends rien : quel arbre ? Et comment elle l'a appris ? »

E : « J'en sais rien … Elle a du nous voir en ville ou j'en sais rien … Toujours est-il qu'elle est venue au resto et … Ruby, j'ai menti. »

Ru : « Tu as menti ? »

E : « A toi, à Regina, à tout le monde … »

Ru : » Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes … »

E : « Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose, mais quoiqu'il arrive, je t'interdis d'en parler. »

XXXX

Henry Mills aimait sa femme … Mais il aimait encore plus sa fille. Et la voir souffrir ainsi à cause de sa propre mère. Ainsi, il avait pris le parti de Regina et servait de « mule » à sa fille, transmettant des messages pour elle, et vice versa.

Ainsi quand il amena à sa fille un énième message d'Emma. Il toqua à sa porte de chambre, pièce dans laquelle, Regina était recluse depuis des jours.

H : « Chérie ? »

Regina, allongée sur son lit, regardait la fenêtre où étaient sensé cogner les branches du pommier, branches sur lesquelles Emma avait l'habitude de grimper pour la rejoindre.

H : « J'ai un message pour toi. »

Et comme d'habitude, cette phrase eut don de sortir de sa léthargie la jeune fille, qui bondit de son lit pour attraper la lettre écrite, elle en était sûre, par Emma. Elle l'ouvrit et dès les premières lignes, elle fronça les sourcils, puis les larmes montèrent.

H : « Chérie ? Ca ne va pas ? »

E : « C'est … Non, non, non, non … »

H : « Quoi ? Regina, réponds-moi ! »

Mais elle ne pu rien sortir d'autre … Elle laissa la lettre tomber mollement au sol lettre que ramassa son père et qui l'a lu à son tour …

Le printemps arrivait … Emma partait.


	6. Je t'aime

**Chapitre 6 : Je t'aime**

Il était hors de question qu'elle parte ! Il était hors de question que sa mère réussisse cette fois-ci à écarter son amour. Elle tournait et retournait dans sa chambre, jusqu'à en user la moquette. Elle devait trouver un moyen de sortir et d'empêcher Emma de partir, de s'enfuir encore une fois car elle le savait, si la jeune fille arrivait à quitter Storybrooke, elle ne la reverrait plus jamais.

Elle était folle de rage : folle de rage envers sa mère, mais aussi envers Emma ! Comment pouvait-elle partir ainsi après lui avoir promis d'être toujours à ses cotés ? Elle qui se disait si forte, finalement, elle ne l'était pas tant que ça …

Elle devait au moins lui parler, elle ne pouvait pas partir ainsi, pas sans explication.

Et, encore une fois, elle trouva le salut grâce à son père : ce dernier déboula dans sa chambre :

H : « Bien suis-moi. »

R : « Mais maman … »

H : « Peu importe ! Je commence à en avoir marre qu'elle fasse sa loi ici. Tu es ma fille, tu es malheureuse, je ferais tout, tu m'entends, tout pour que tu retrouves le sourire ! »

Il la prit par la main et l'entraina en bas bien évidemment Cora était là et leur barra le chemin.

C : « Elle n'ira nulle part. »

Mais Henry, avec une volonté et une force que ne lui connaissait ni sa femme, ni sa fille, empoigna Cora et la poussa sur le coté :

H : « Tu ne m'empêcheras pas de passer tu m'entends ?! Tu as perdu Cora … Tu as perdu ta fille et tu viens de perdre ton mari ! »

C : « Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

H : « Je demande le divorce ! Et j'emmène Regina avec moi ! Maintenant, laisse-moi passer. »

C : « Tu crois vraiment que c'est si simple ? Qui t'accordera la garde hein ? Tu n'es rien sans moi. »

H : « Je ne suis peut-être rien, mais toi tu n'AS rien. Cette maison est à moi, et je te prierais de faire tes valises pour y décamper vite fait, et c'est là MON choix et mes envies. »

Il prit la main de sa fille et sortit de la maison, Cora médusée et stupéfaite.

R : « Wow … Bah dis donc … »

H : « Je rêvais de faire ça depuis des années déjà. »

Il s'arrêta alors et lui donna les clés de la voiture :

R : « Mais ? »

H : « C'est à toi d'y aller seule. Sois prudente. »

Elle l'embrassa avant de rouler vers le seul endroit d'où ses recherches pouvaient commencer : le Diner's. Elle y trouva Ruby, derrière son comptoir et sans ménagement elle l'alpagua :

R : « Ruby, ou est Emma ? »

Ru : » Elle … Elle est partie. »

R : « Je sais, mais ou ? »

Ru : « Elle ne veut pas que je te le dise. »

R : « Je t'en prie … On peut pas se quitter comme ça. Je dois la voir, je t'en prie. »

Ru : « Regina … Elle … Elle ne t'a rien dit ? »

R : « Dit quoi ? »

Ruby soupira alors et rompit la promesse qu'elle avait faite à Emma quelques temps plus tôt.

XXXX

Elle monta en voiture et roula en direction du port, les larmes aux yeux … Elle ne pouvait pas partir, pas comme ça, ce n'était pas juste. Elle avait encore tant de choses à lui dire. Quand elle descendit, elle chercha du regard le ferry : il était encore là, elle ne pouvait pas être loin. Et, effectivement, elle l'aperçut au loin, avec sa veste en cuir rouge, s'apprêtant à monter dans le bateau.

Elle courut mais s'aperçut qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à sa hauteur à temps elle s'arrêta alors et cria à pleins poumons son prénom. Emma ne pu qu'entendre cette voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Elle se tourna alors et vit au loin Regina. Elle se stoppa alors et Regina la rejoignit en courant.

R : « Je t'en prie, ne pars pas ! »

E : « Je n'ai pas le choix. »

R : « C'est réglé avec ma mère et … Emma, je t'en pris non ! »

Emma avait le pied sur le ponton mais Regina lui attrapa le bras :

R : « Je suis au courant … Ruby m'a tout dit. »

Emma leva les yeux au ciel :

E : « Décidément, on peut rien lui dire. »

R : « Ne lui en veux pas. Tu … Tu aurais du me le dire. »

E : « Non, parce que je ne voulais pas que tu me regardes comme tu le fais actuellement : avec un regard triste et de la pitié. »

R : « Je n'ai pas de pitié pour toi. »

E : « Je ne voulais que ton comportement change envers moi. Je ne voulais pas que tu agisses par pitié et pour me faire plaisir. Je voulais être sûre que, si tu m'embrasses, si tu me caresses, ce n'était pas par pitié. »

R : « Emma … Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Ce qu'a dit Ruby ? »

E : « Oui Regina … Je vais bien mourir. »

XXXX

Finalement, le ferry partit, sans Emma à son bord. Elle était restée et c'est aux cotés de Regina qu'elle lui expliqua toute la vérité, tout cela sous leur chêne.

R : « Alors tout ce que tu m'as dis sur ton passé à Boston, c'était faux … »

E : « Tout était vrai, j'ai seulement zappé les passages à l'hosto. »

R : « Quand tu as su ? »

E : « Tu te rappelles de l'accident de voiture à 10 ans ? Bah à l'hosto, lors d'un scanner de contrôle, ils ont découvert une malformation : mon cervelet était trop gros. »

R : « Mais ça ne se soigne pas ? »

E : « Non, ni par médicament, ni par opération. On ne peut qu'atténuer la douleur, mais sans pour autant la guérir. On ne peut pas vivre sans, donc ablation impossible, et m'ouvrir la boite crânienne m'offrirait quelques années supplémentaires, mais dans la souffrance. »

R : « Tu as fuis Boston parce qu'on voulait t'hospitaliser n'est-ce pas ? »

E : « Oui. J'ai refusé. Si je devais mourir dans quelques mois, alors je préférais le faire à ma façon et pas enfermée entre 4 murs blancs entourée de malades … Alors je suis montée dans un bus au hasard, je me suis endormie … Et quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais ici. »

R : « Tu ne devais pas rester c'est ça ? »

E : « La vérité ? Non, j'avais l'intention de repartir … Mais je t'ai rencontré dès mon arrivée et je ne t'ai plus lâché. »

R : « Vivre au jour le jour, provoquer le destin, il n'y a pas de hasard … Tout ça a un sens maintenant … »

E : « J'ai toujours eu cette philosophie de vie, mais il est vrai que, depuis que je sais que mes jours sont comptés, je croque la vie à pleine dent. »

R : « Y'a toujours cette question de savoir ce qu'on ferait si on mourait demain … »

E : « Moi je sais, et je ne regrette absolument rien. »

Regina laissa échapper une larme qu'Emma ne pu que ramasser de son index : ce qu'elle lui faisait vivre était exactement ce qu'elle aurait aimé éviter.

E : « Je suis désolée … »

R : « Tu n'avais pas le droit … Tu n'avais pas le droit d'arriver dans ma vie, de la chambouler ainsi, de me faire revoir mes priorités, mes penchants … Tout ça pour partir finalement. C'est égoïste ! »

E : « J'avais l'intention de partir et que tu me détestes … La haine est moins douloureuse et regrettable. Mais finalement, je ne m'attendais pas à tomber si amoureuse de toi … »

R : » … Je devrais être flattée, mais j'aurais aimé te détester moi aussi … »

E : « Et tu ne me détestes pas encore ? »

R : « Malgré le fait que tu vas t'en aller quoiqu'il arrive ? Tu sais … J'ai pas envie de te perdre je crois juste que je ne me rends pas encore compte que … »

E : « … Je suis mourante ? Et si on faisait comme si on le savait pas, ok ? »

R : « Ca va être dur … »

E : « Mais j'aimerais vraiment. Tu sais, si je suis amenée à rester ici jusqu'à la fin, autant que ça se passe bien entre toi et moi. En plus, tu m'as dis que ton père avait cloué le bec de ta mère j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour voir ça ! »

R : « Encore une chose qui s'est passée grâce à toi … »

E : « Ca veut dire qu'on pourra se voir quand on veut ? »

R : « Je sais pas … Mon père veut divorcer, il veut virer ma mère de la maison, mais elle reste toujours le maire ici. »

E : « Regina, elle ne peut plus avoir d'emprise sur toi : tu as toujours fait ce qu'elle voulait, maintenant, c'est à toi de prendre les choses en main, tout en restant raisonnable je parle notamment de l'université. »

R : « Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ?! »

Emma lui sourit alors et s'allongea sur l'herbe, regardant les nuages. Regina ne pu retenir des larmes qui se transformèrent en sanglots.

E : « Hey … Viens là. »

Emma tira sur sa manche pour l'amener à elle et s'allonger à ses cotés. Regina posa sa tête sur son épaule et posa sa main sur le ventre de sa belle blonde.

E : « Je t'en prie ne pleure pas. »

R : « Facile à dire pour toi, tu es au courant depuis des années, moi il faut que je me fasse à l'idée. Bon dieu Emma … Tu vas mourir. »

E : « J'espère pas avant des années. »

R : « Tu en es sûre ? »

E : « Bien sur que non … A l'hosto, les médecins me donnaient pas plus de 3 ans, et finalement, je suis encore là … Alors, j'aime à croire que j'ai encore 2 ou 3 ans de répit. »

R : « Est-ce que … Tu sens quelque chose ? Des symptômes ? »

E : « Migraine, acouphène, trouble de la vue sont les maux les plus fréquents. Pour chacun d'eux, j'ai des cachets que je prends plus ou moins régulièrement … Mais j'avoue que depuis que je suis arrivée à Storybrooke, j'en ais pris que très rarement. »

R : « … »

Emma sentait la gêne de sa petite amie ce qu'elle craignait arrivait : la peur avait pris le pas sur l'amour.

E : « Tu m'aimes Gina ? »

R : « Oui, je vous aime miss Swan. »

Mais son ton n'était plus aussi enjoué. Comment le pourrait-il ? La fille qui avait bouleversé sa vie, qui l'avait faire éclore au grand jour, allait mourir demain comme dans des mois ou des années. C'était injuste et égoïste : elle n'avait pas le droit de la laisser après avoir tant chambouler sa vie.

Elle serra encore plus l'étreinte de la jeune fille pour sentir son cœur battre contre le sien.

E : « Hmm Je suis tellement bien là. Tu ne trouves pas ? »

R : « Si. »

E : « Hey Regina … J'ai pas envie que tu fasses déjà mon deuil ok ? J'ai envie de vivre, et de vivre bien et avec toi. J'ai envie qu'on rigole encore, qu'on partage nos diners, nos nuits … Je veux profiter de la Regina qui m'a fait craquer voilà presque 5 mois, et pas celle qui ressemble à une loque ! »

R : « Hey ! »

E : « Et, je n'ai pas fini, si tu n'es pas capable de me faire rire ou sourire, ou encore de me faire l'amour convenablement, j'irais me chercher une copine ailleurs ! »

Regina se redressa alors et la fixa d'un regard noir.

E : « Voilà c'est cette Regina là que je veux voir. Je veux aussi qu'après tout ça, tu continues de vivre. Alors, tu me le promets ? C'est très important pour moi. »

R : « Promis. »

XXXX

Et effectivement, elle lui promit : à partir de ce moment là, elle agit avec elle comme si de rien n'était Henry Mills avait finalement demandé le divorce et Regina avait demandé à être sous la garde de son père. Cora Mills avait déménagé, mais gardait toujours la tête de la ville, même si son mandat n'allait, vraisemblablement, pas être renouvelé.

Emma vivait toujours à l'auberge et travaillait toujours au restaurant, aidé de temps à autre par Ruby et Regina, qui continuait ses cours par correspondance. Plus libre de ses mouvements, elle rendait visite le plus souvent possible à Emma, dormant à l'auberge au moins un soir sur 2.

Les mois passèrent et la santé d'Emma déclinait de plus en plus : migraine plus fréquente et baisse de la vue qui força Emma à prendre des lunettes.

E : « Joyeux anniversaire ma belle ! »

Emma était agenouillée sur le lit, tendant un muffin surmonté d'une bougie à Regina, assis en face d'elle.

R : « C'est toi qui l'a fait ? »

E : « Absolument. Fais un vœu ! »

Regina ferma alors les yeux, fit un vœu et souffla … Bien sur, son vœu ne se réaliserait jamais, mais elle se garda bien de le dire à Emma.

R : « Tu en veux ? »

E : « Hmm non, j'ai pas faim. »

R : « Tu manges de moins en moins … »

E : « Je sais … J'essaie de garder la ligne, j'ai trop peur que tu ailles voir ailleurs. »

R : « N'importe quoi ! Je n'appartiens qu'à toi. »

E : « Je sais, c'était pour être sûre. » dit-elle dans un clin d'œil

R : « Emma … »

E : « Shh mange ton muffin, ensuite je te mangerais toi ! »

Regina aimait plus que tout Emma mais parfois elle la détestait d'être comme elle était ! Elle ne pouvait lui résister très longtemps, quoiqu'elle fasse, elle accédait à ses demandes.

R : « … Tu crois que c'est comment le paradis ? »

E : « J'adorerais que ça soit un monde où tout se mange : des rues en sucre, des arbres en barbe à papa, des maisons en pains d'épice. Et les animaux : des ours en guimauve, des chevaux en gélatine …Pas de peur, ni de larme, juste la joie d'être là, flotter sur des nuages de coton rose pâle … C'est ce que j'espère trouver en tout cas. »

R : « J'espère que tu le découvriras dans une paire de siècle seulement ! »

Mais les choses empiraient et l'état de santé d'Emma préoccupait vraiment Regina, mais elle se gardait bien de le lui dire. La vérité était qu'elle avait peur de la perdre, comme jamais elle n'avait eu peur avant. L'échéance approchait et elle ne pensait pas cela possible avant quelques années.

Mais cela faisait déjà 4 mois depuis que Regina avait été mise au courant, 4 mois de stress mais aussi de bonheur : libérée du joug de sa mère, elle avait entreprit une véritable croisade pour améliorer le quotidien d'Emma, en lui évitant tout stress, peur ou contrariété.

4 mois à l'aimer si fort qu'elle en souffrait elle-même 4 mois à partager sa vie pour le meilleur et pour le pire … Elle aurait pu faire sa tout sa vie. Mais les choses se déroulèrent autrement, le destin en décida ainsi …

XXXX

Tout ce passa une chaude nuit d'été.

Regina était venue, comme à son habitude, retrouvée Emma dans sa chambre. Elles avaient mangé ensemble, du moins Regina, et s'étaient couchées dans le lit, à regarder un bon vieux film des années 70.

Emma était de plus en plus faible, et Regina se sentait impuissante. Emma le sentait aussi mais feignait d'aller mal pour ménager sa compagne.

R : « On devrait aller dormir. »

E : « Non. »

R : « Non ? »

E : « J'aimerais … J'aimerais que tu me fasses l'amour Regina. »

R : « Ne sois pas idiote, tu es malade. »

E : « Hey, je suis encore en pleine possession de mes moyens ! «

R : « Tu es mourante … »

E : « Mais je ne suis pas encore un cadavre ! Sous prétexte que je suis plus faible que d'habitude, tu ne me touches plus depuis un mois, c'est déprimant et frustrant tu sais … Je sais que je ne te fais plus envie mais … »

R : « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Bien sur que tu es désirable ! »

E : « Oh oui c'est sur : je suis maigre, pâle, les yeux vitreux et plissés parce que je ne supporte plus la lumière … Ca fait rêver, c'est sur. »

R : « Hey regarde-moi, la seule raison pour laquelle je ne te touche plu c'est parce que j'ai peur que tu ne supportes plus mes étreintes. »

E : « Je supporterais toujours tes câlins. Faudrait être fous ou prêtre pour pas en vouloir. S'il te plait, Gina … Ce soir j'ai envie. J'ai envie que tu me fasses l'amour comme jamais. »

Regina lui sourit alors et lui caressa le visage émacié par la fatigue et elle l'embrassa.

R : « Si tu veux. »

Elle ne pouvait rien lui refuser, jamais rien. Alors à sa demande, elles passèrent la nuit ensemble, comme jamais elles n'avaient passé une pareille nuit. Elles se murmurèrent des promesses et des mots doux, s'échangèrent des caresses et des baisers. Dieu que cette nuit fut douce …

R : « Je vous aime miss Swan. Je vous aime tellement. » lui dit-elle couchée contre elle

E : « J'ai de la chance de t'avoir rencontré … »

R : « Non, c'est moi qui ait eu de la chance. Ma vie a changé grâce à toi d'ailleurs beaucoup de choses ont changé depuis ton arrivée. Je crois que Storybrooke entier à eu de la chance de t'accueillir. Mon Dieu Emma, j'ai jamais autant aimé quelqu'un et je crois que j'aimerais jamais personne d'autre. »

E : « C'est débile. Les années passeront et tu trouveras quelqu'un qui répondra à tes attentes. Femme ou homme, peu importe, mais tu trouveras quelqu'un qui te rendra heureuse, tu le mérites. Et tu feras de grandes choses parce que tu vas coller tes fesses sur les bancs de la fac, c'est clair ?! »

R : « Promis. Mais je ne t'oublierais jamais, tu m'entends ? Jamais. »

E : « Mais j'espère bien. Gina, je t'aime. »

Elles s'embrassèrent puis s'endormirent lentement, lovées l'une contre l'autre, en cette chaude nuit d'été.

XXXX

Quand Regina se réveilla se fut par un rayon de soleil ayant percé au travers des rideaux. Elle sentit un poids sur son bras : Emma s'était collée à elle. Elle sourit alors et l'embrassa sur le front et, au contact de ses lèvres sur sa peau, elle fit un vif mouvement de recul, effrayé.

Sa peau était froide, gelée même … Elle se redressa doucement et vit le corps d'Emma, inerte, son visage semblant endormi, un mince filet de sang sortant de sa narine gauche …

Elle aurait voulu crier, hurler … mais seulement de simples larmes roulèrent sur ses joues :

R : « C'est pas vrai … non, nonnn … »

Elle caressa le visage figé et glacé d'Emma … Elle semblait sereine, heureuse même, un fin sourire semblait se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Elle savait pourtant que cela devrait arriver tôt ou tard, c'était inévitable, mais l'on est jamais préparé à ce genre de chose …

R : « Non, Emma, non … Emma ? Emma … »

Elle la serra dans ses bras, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps et enfin puis 2 cris sortirent de sa gorge, comme une libération … Elle entendit quelques pas et la porte de la chambre qui s'ouvrit sur une Ruby figée de stupeur en voyant Regina pleurer le corps d'Emma qu'elle serrait contre elle en la berçant légèrement.

Elle était partie … Sans bruit … Sans mal.

XXX

Les médecins arrivés sur les lieux avaient assuré à Regina qu'Emma était partie dans son sommeil sans aucune douleur. Regina le savait, c'était la fin qu'elle voulait : pas de souffrance, pas d'agonie ni de larmes superflues … Regina, malgré sa peine, était soulagée que son départ se soit fait comme elle le voulait.

Bien sur, cela n'atténua que très peu sa peine. Son père avait été là, d'ailleurs c'est lui qui avait organisé les funérailles, sa fille en étant incapable Ruby avait aussi aidé et restait disponible pour Regina.

Regina fut inconsolable les premiers temps, portant un deuil qu'elle avait promis de ne jamais faire à Emma. Mais il était inconcevable qu'elle reprenne sa vie comme si de rien n'était.

Elle fut enterrée sous le chêne … Leur chêne, un matin d'été.


	7. Epilogue

**Chapitre 7 : Epilogue**

« _Chère Emma, _

_Cela fait maintenant près de 15 ans que tu es partie, et il me paraissait opportun de faire un bilan de ma vie maintenant. Je n'ai trouvé que ce moyen : t'écrire, à toi mon amour, celle qui ne m'a jamais quitté finalement._

_Tu sais, j'ai tenu ma promesse : j'ai continué mes études, je suis allée en fac de droit, comme ma mère l'espérait et comme tu me l'avais ordonné. J'ai eu mon diplôme et mon père a eu juste le temps de le voir avant de s'éteindre à son tour. _

_Tu sais, tu parlais de destin, je crois bien que ce fut le cas encore une fois : à l'université, j'ai retrouvé Daniel. Au début, tu t'en doutes, je n'avais strictement aucune envie d'entreprendre quelque chose mais finalement, les mois et années passèrent et nous nous sommes retrouvés, comme lorsque nous étions adolescents. _

_Je lui ais parlé de toi, de ce que tu avais apporté dans ma vie, et il n'a pas fui, au contraire. Et finalement, après mon diplôme, nous avons emménagé ensemble je te mentirais en disant que je n'étais pas heureuse, mais c'était différent, parce que ton ombre planait sur moi, parce que même si tu me l'avais demandé, je ne pouvais me défaire de mon amour pour toi. _

_Et Daniel s'en est rendu compte … Il m'a logiquement quitté au bout de 2 ans. Je dis logiquement car je ne lui ais pas facilité la vie tu sais, j'avais même peur de devenir comme ma mère … Et il est parti. Plus tard, j'ai appris qu'il avait fait une crise cardiaque au volant de sa voiture il était mort lui aussi … Il faut croire que je ne suis pas destiné à partager ma vie … Ca valait peut-être mieux ainsi. _

_Pourtant, il m'a laissé un cadeau avant de me quitter … Tiens-toi bien Emma … Je suis tombée enceinte. J'attendais son enfant ! Comme tu peux t'en douter, j'ai été plus que surprise, mais je l'ai gardé, car toute vie est une vie précieuse. Et j'ai eu un fils. _

_Je l'ai appelé Henry. Henry Daniel Swan Mills. Henry pour mon père, Daniel pour son père et Swan pour toi, évidemment. Si tu savais comme il est éveillé et intelligent. Parfois, j'aime à penser que tu t'es réincarné en lui : il a tes yeux, c'est étrange. _

_Il a 10 ans aujourd'hui. C'est ma plus belle fierté, et je lui parle souvent de toi aussi il est assez dubitatif, je crois qu'il a compris que tu étais bien plus qu'une simple meilleure amie d'enfance, je lui expliquerais plus tard._

_Je suis retournée vivre à Storybrooke durant ma grossesse et aujourd'hui, j'en suis le maire. Et oui, tu as bien lu : mes années de droit et de connaissance de la ville m'ont finalement servi et aujourd'hui, j'aime à penser que la ville est plus prospère grâce à mes actions : de nouvelles familles ont emménagé, assurant le maintient de l'école, les commerces ont fleuri … La ville revit. _

_Oh si tu voyais ça Emma … Notre ville est si belle. _

_Et de là ou tu es, tu peux surement la voir, oui j'en suis sûre. Au pied de notre chêne, là où tu reposes et où je te retrouverais un jour, tu peux voir cette ville qui nous a réunis un jour d'octobre. _

_Je n'oublierais jamais notre rencontre, nos premiers mots et notre premier regard. Tu me manques chaque jour que Dieu fait, et même si je vis, car tu me l'as ordonné, je ne cesserais de penser à toi : tu as changé ma vie et ma vision des choses sur bien des points et je suis sûre que j'en suis arrivée là où j'en suis en grande partie grâce à toi._

_Je crois que je vais cesser d'écrire maintenant. Et comme je le fais tous les ans depuis ta mort, je vais déposer des lys sur ta tombe, tes fleurs préférées, en y glissant cette lettre dedans. Un jour j'y amènerais Henry, pour qu'il sache que cette partie de ma vie fut une des plus importantes. Car tu fais toujours partie de moi, aujourd'hui et à jamais. _

_J'espère que, de là-haut, je ne t'ai pas déçu j'ai essayé, comme tu me l'as demandé, de vivre pour moi, pour nous, et je pense avoir réussi. J'attends le moment où je te rejoindrais, où je courais avec toi sur ces nuages sucrés, monter ces pommiers en barbe à papa avec toi, je te retrouverais, j'en suis certaine, mais pas maintenant, Henry a besoin de moi et j'ai besoin de lui, je l'aime tant, il est tout ce qui me reste et je le chéris comme la chose la plus précieuse qui soit. J'aurais tant aimé que tu le vois : j'imagine que nous aurions été des mères aux principes éducatifs totalement opposés, mais il aurait été heureux, j'en suis sûre._

_Voilà, c'est fini … Je crois que je t'ai tout dis. Je vais aller le retrouver et le border, puis j'irais me coucher et, comme chaque nuit, je regarderais une photo de nous que j'ai posé sur ma table de chevet, et je m'endormirais un sourire aux lèvres. _

_Je vous aime miss Swan pour toujours et à jamais._ »

Je t'aime Gina pour toujours et à jamais.

**FIN**

* * *

**Je voulais remercier tous ceux qui me suivent depuis le début, que ce soit sur cette fic ou sur "Un voeu".  
**

**J'ai tout particulièrement aimé écrire cette fic, déjà parce qu'il est inhabituel chez moi que des fics se finissent mal ou tristement, mais qu'elles n'en sont que plus belles... je dois bien l'avouer.  
**

**Merci de m'avoir ajouté en favoris, moi ou mes fics, des les avoir lu et, pour certains, de les avoir reviewé. Merci d'avoir la patience de lire, malgré quelques fautes (que je ne vois qu'à la relecture une fois le chapitre posté bien sur -'). Je n'en ais pas fini avec OUaT ni le SwanQueen car j'en ais encore au moins 2 finies à poster, et une en cours d'écriture.  
**

**Cette série me galvanise vraiment et m'inspire chaque jour ^^  
**

**J'espère que vous serez toujours au rendez-vous pour ma prochaine fic que je posterais certainement Mercredi et qui s'intitulera "**Un air de vacances**" où _quand Regina décide d'emmener son fils en vacances mais qu'Emma n'a pas dit son dernier mot_. Plus légère et humoristique, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez tout autant que les 2 premières.  
**

**En attendant, encore un grand merci et à bientôt pour une prochaine fic \o/  
**


End file.
